Lolli and Lawliet
by 8. B. R. Adford
Summary: Lolli misses her twin brother L but when she stumbles on a Death Note of her own she decides to take matter into her own hands and find Kira... even if it means becoming his girlfriend. What will L think when he finds out about her relationship with Light
1. Missing L

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. I do own Lolli and Rinchu though. If you wanna use them feel free... I'm not stingy, just do them justice, and let me know so I can read what adventures you send them on.**

* * *

Lolli Pop woke up around noon and yawned to herself. She rolled off the edge of her bed and landed hard on the wood floor as she did everyday to wake herself up. Mello looked up to the ceiling from where he was sitting for lunch and laughed, "Lolli's awake."

Lolli picked herself up off the ground and walked to her dresser. She looked at the picture of her and her twin brother. It was the only picture of him in existence. She covered his face with her index finger as to say hello and got out her outfit.

Her outfit was always exactly the same but she had seven of them. It consisted of a short sleeve sailor shirt over a long sleeve white dress shirt, a mini-pleated skirt over a pair of wide legged cargo pants, a pair of Heelys' shoes, and a large belt hanging off her waist. She had an oversized tie and had her hair with two small ponytails in the front with the back of her hair hanging loosely.

With her outfit officially on, she skated down the hallway on her shoes, stopped and walked down the stairs, and skated to the kitchen. She pulled out a large circular lollipop and shoved it in her mouth before taking a seat next to Matt and Mello.

"Hey guys," she smiled, sitting on her legs, sucking on her sucker.

"So," Mello smirked, "You wanna come to my room tonight."

"Mello," Matt smiled elbowing his friend, "She's…"

"I'm too old for you," she laughed, "I don't wanna go to jail."

"She's as old as L is," Matt laughed, finishing his sentence.

"So; it's not like she'd ever go out with him," Mello seethed.

"Woah Mello, that'd be creepy," Matt laughed. Lolli looked down at her lollipop and sighed. "Uh oh," Matt breathed, "She's missing L again."

"Maybe you shouldn't have said his name then," Mello yelled.

"You're the one who said it."

"No you did."

"You did." Lolli, now depressed, walked to the stairs and back up to her room. She grabbed the picture of her and her brother off the dresser and flopped onto her bed. She dreaded being away from her older brother. He always joked about being older and always demanded the first piece of cake.

"It's only five minutes," she'd argue back.

"Five minutes, five years; I'm older," he'd laugh . Lolli loved her brother's laugh, although it was rarely heard.

_Stupid L,_ she thought to herself. Why did he always leave her by herself? She starred at the picture, _I could help with one of these investigations. I did get the same score on the Wammy test even if I don't act smart_. She looked at the old picture and smiled, they looked more like twins back when they were younger than they did now, especially when Watari would put them in matching outfits.

_I will help you L. You're my brother I am not going to let you do this alone anymore._


	2. Rinchu the Shinigami

Lolli boarded a plane headed for Japan with a fist full of money that she had gotten out of the bank account that she and L shared. She didn't tell Roger where she was going, but then again Lolli was known for disappearing for days on end without notice. Lolli skated to coach and found her seat. She never saw a point in first class. It was more than double the money and all you were doing was renting a chair.

Lolli approached her seat and smiled to the man who would be sitting beside her for the entire trip. He was a large Russian man who looked to be in with the mafia. He didn't seem particularly thrilled to be sitting by her. She sat down and immediately put on her headphones. She didn't want him to think that she was going to be talking to him the entire trip. He seemed content with her minding her own business and went to sleep himself.

When Lolli awoke, she knew that they were already over China. Not much longer now L-lly Bear. Lolli turned and looked over at the man asleep next to her. He was snoring, loudly. She poked him with her index finger but he wasn't moving; GREAT.

She noticed that he had something in his lap and decided to investigate. She carefully slid the upside down notebook off his lap and turned it over to see the cover. Death Note. What a stupid thing to name your notebook. Lolli smirked and opened it. Inside were simply a list of names and different killing methods. He really was in the mafia, he was writing down the way he killed each person. Then her eyes noticed the word suicide. But the mafia can't make someone commit suicide unless they meant that they made it look like a suicide. She shivered and closed the book.

As she closed it, she noticed that the first sheets of paper were black with white writing on them. Lolli decide that she wanted to read them. "The person whose name is written in this notebook shall die." Lame. Why would someone write notes like that when it contains information that they don't want anyone to see. Besides, if he knew his own rules he wouldn't write them down. _Fishy._

_I know,_ she thought, rummaging around in her bag for a click pencil. She grabbed it and opened to the first clear line. Next, she grabbed the ticket information sticking out of his leather jacket pocket, and wrote down his name. It was Russian. Now to figure out how he was going to "die."

Lolli was having a great amount of fun and she flipped through the pre-existing pages looking for a fitting way to "kill" him. Finally she decided to scare him with a heart attack. She knew he wouldn't actually die and he'd probably be really angry that she was snooping though his stuff, hell he'd probably threaten to kill her but o'well, she was bored. It had been a long plane ride.

Lolli slid the book back on his lap and smiled, fun. She put her head back and began to go back to sleep. About 41 seconds later, she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see that the man was enraged. But as she continued to examine him, she realized it wasn't rage, it was pain. She could see him grip at his chest and Lolli had to hold back a laugh. Faking death because he's mad about that stupid "Death Note"; what a loser. She let him continue his fake death until he finally stopped moving. Lolli looked at him with confusion and tilted her head to the side, as she always had when the was analyzing something. She poked him with her index finger muttering, "Stop playin' around ya big old goon."

* * *

She grabbed the Death Note from his lap and placed it in her messenger bag before calling the flight attendants. They didn't need to see that notebook. Whether it was real or not was beside the point, it wouldn't be good for anyone else to see it. It would raise to many questions. When the steward and the Doctor on board arrived to her seat, they confirmed that he was dead. The doctor also suspected that it was most likely a heart attack. Lolli's eyes got wide when she heard this but she didn't say a word.

"Could it be Kira?" she heard two elderly ladies ask each other as she gathered her belongings to change seats.

"That man must have been a criminal," the other woman replied.

"I hope L catches Kira soon," the first woman responded. The other woman seemed to agree.

_L? My brother L? He was working on a case for Kira; against Kira. And who was Kira? _ Apparently she was the only one who didn't know. Everyone was talking about it by the time the plane landed.

* * *

Lolli got off the plane and took a taxi to a nearby hotel. She flopped onto the bed with the "Death Note" and began inspecting it.

"It appears that Kira has one too," she heard from behind her. She rolled onto her back and sat up.

"What are you?" Lolli asked with no hint of fear whatsoever.

"I am a Shinigami," he replied to her.

"What's that?" she asked, "That's not a word you learn in a Japanese language class"

He laughed, clearly amused, "A Shinigami is a death god, a Grimm Reaper."

"Cool. So did that Mafia guy steal this notebook from you? Do you want it back?" she asked holding it out to him.

"It is yours now," he said, waving it away, "You killed the previous owner."

Lolli's eyes grew wide, "I did?"

"Why else would he die of a heart attack?" the Shinigami asked.

"Makes sense. So, Mr. Shinigami…" she began.

"Call me Rinchu," he interrupted.

"Mr. Rinchu," she corrected, "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Whatever you want," he replied.

"Do you need me to kill people for you?" she asked flipping through the pages.

"You may kill whomever you want," he responded with a smile.

"How are you going to kill people then?" Lolli asked.

"I have two," he joked, pulling out a second.

"Can I see that one?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"I am afraid not. Once a human touches it, it becomes a part of the Earth. Then you would have two and I would be out of a job," he joked.

"Oh," Lolli stuttered pulling her hand back, "So how'd you get two?"

He held his death note close to her face and turned the pages slowly so she could get a good look, "Ryuk isn't the only one who talked to the King."

"Whose Ryuk?" she asked, looking away from Rinchu's note.

"Another Death God," he answered.

"So now that I have a Death Note will I become a death god too? Will I look like you?"

"No, you don't have powers like me, you can simply kill."

"How do I become a Shinigami?"

"Talk to the king of the Shinigami."

"Can I meet this king sometime?"

"Not unless you already make the ultimate deal."

"What's the ultimate deal?"

"We'll only discuss it if it's absolutely necessary.


	3. The Ultimate Deal

Lolli sat beside Rinchu as she searched the internet for Kira. He was easily found and had quite the following. It seemed that people were split down the middle. Half seemed to really like him and the other half seemed to hate him. She was among the hateful half. Especially considering, his ultimate goal was to kill her twin brother. She wouldn't stand for that.

"So Rinchu?" she asked, turning away from her computer, "Who do you think Kira is?"

"Hmm," he thought as he reached for an apple sitting on the room service cart, "Well, Kira has a death note and he's probably pretty smart."

"Yeah, but then there's also all this," she said pointing at the screen, "See this… this is something that my brother put on the TV to figure out where Kira is and when I hacked the police computer network it appeared that he was in the same city."

"Is that why, we to are in the Kanto region?" Rinchu asked.

"Yup," Lolli nodded, "exactly why. I have also looked at the information that they've accumulated. They found that he's a college student. They also found out that he can get police information."

"Then how has he not been caught if they know so much?"

"I bet L just doesn't have the evidence."

"What about these videos from Kira?"

"Those aren't Kira," Lolli said laughing.

"He's to obsessive compulsive for that," she responded, "It's sloppy. Somebody who doesn't care about how their viewed. Kira wants people to love him and think that he's important."

"And you discovered all of this from police reports and the internet?"

"I do have the same IQ as my brother and he is the top three detectives in the world."

"All three?"

"Yup," Lolli turned to her nightstand in the hotel and grabbed the picture of them before showing it to Rinchu, "See." Rinchu's eyes grew wide as he looked at the pair. "What? What is it?"

"I haven't discussed the Shinigami eyes have I?"

"No. What are Shinigami eyes?"

* * *

Lolli stared at the picture of her brother, almost in tears, "He's going to die within the year. How can this be?"

"Kira must have discovered his name?" Rinchu responded.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"The only fail-safe that I can think of is the Ultimate Deal. Many Shinigami do not even tell humans about the ultimate deal but you are different from many humans who have a notebook, just as I am different from many other Shinigami."

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you ever wondered how one becomes a Shinigami?" he asked her. She nodded, "Well, there are not many of us but the option is there for those who have gotten possession of death notes over the years. If a human is going to die within a year and someone who owns a death note truly loves that person, they can extend that person's life to that of 50 while manipulating their unknown age to 50 as well. In addition, the death note owner will, once dead, become a slave to Shinigami and slowly work up the corporate ladder to becoming a Shinigami themselves after around 200 years. You will also be able to see all Shinigami even without touching their note."

Lolli sat there speechless. She could essentially sell her soul to save her brother or she could watch him die like a terminally ill patient with less than a year to live.

**"I'll do it!"**


	4. Meeting Kira, Light, and Ryuk

Lolli wandered around the college campus that her brother was supposedly attending. She found it amusing considering they had both graduated from college more than five years ago. Rinchu stood floating behind her as she made her way along one of the courtyards. She had her Shinigami eyes on so that she'd be able to see anything that was going on and she happened to see someone with their lifespan hidden. She heard Rinchu snicker to himself and looked up to see him staring at the same person. She adjusted her eyes to see Death Gods and noticed a gothic Shinigami hovering behind the boy with the hidden lifespan. The boy seemed to be attractive enough, but she could sense that he was evil by looking into his eyes. They seemed to be hollow. She inched closer to him through the crowds of people careful that he couldn't see her. She may have been able to see his name and his Shinigami but one thing that she couldn't see was whether or not he could see her hidden lifespan and Shinigami. What if he had the Shinigami eyes or worse than that, the Shinigami soul? She inhaled deeply before inching closer and closer. She could see that he was telling his Shinigami…Ryuk to go away and to stop annoying him. Ryuk, if that really was his name, obliged him by coming in Lolli's general direction.

Wait Ryuk, wasn't that Rinchu's best friend's name; it was. She looked up to see a smile on Rinchu's face and once Ryuk noticed Rinchu, a grin on his as well.

"Rinchu?" Ryuk smiled as he came over to his friend, "What are you doing here? Did you…"

"I _dropped_ my death note too," he laughed, interrupting Ryuk.

"Who grabbed it," he asked looking down to find Lolli trying to decide whether she was interesting or not.

"I did," Lolli responded. Now Ryuk was confused, that girl never touched his death note so she shouldn't have been able to see him. Seeing his confusion she added, "I made the ultimate deal."

The look on Ryuk's face was priceless as he suddenly decided that Lolli would probably be more interesting that Light.

Lolli smiled, "If Light doesn't need you for awhile, how about coming to my hotel room so that way we can talk?"

"Sounds good to me," Ryuk smiled as he, Rinchu, and Lolli walked toward her Penthouse suite.

* * *

Ryuk flew around the entire room, trying to figure out who she was and why she seemed so familiar. "Who is this," Ryuk asked, pointing to the picture of Lolli and her brother.

"My brother…my twin brother," she said correcting herself.

"What is this boy's name?" Ryuk asked with his head tilted to the side, even though he already knew it.

"Lawliet," Lolli responded before picking up an apple and throwing it to the Death God who had just turned around in shock. The apple hit straight between the eyes and fell in front of him. He was able to piece it all together. He could see L's real name, he just never told Light. Now he realized why she looked so familiar.

"What was that for?" he asked growling, looking down at the apple.

"Well I was throwing to you but you didn't catch it," she laughed.

"So your brother is the famous L," Ryuk laughed picking up the apple at his feet and taking a bite from it.

"You've met my Brother… how?"

"Light is Kira," Ryuk responded taking another bite of apple, "He's trying to kill your brother while working alongside him."

"Good," Lolli responded, laughing evilly, "Now I know who to set my sites on."

"What do you mean?" Ryuk asked confused as he finished the rest of the apple.

"My brother can no longer die since I made the deal. So now I get to have some fun with this Light kid, I'll be able to win, and have my brother send him to prison… to death row where no one will give him the mercy of a heart attack."

Ryuk and Rinchu laughed at this, "You are much more interesting than Light, Lolli."

"Why thank you," Lolli responded as she pulled out her cell phone and called information just before telling the two Shinigami about her ingenious plan.

* * *

Lolli wandered around the doors to Light's class as it was dismissed. She sat on a park bench sitting as far to the left as possible without falling off. On the other side sat Ryuk, paying no attention to Lolli, who waited for his Death Notes' temporary owner.

As Light came out of the classroom straight into the courtyard, he spotted Ryuk on a bench and went over to sit by him. Light knew that the Shinigami would start talking and annoy him beyond no end but until he could be alone with the Death God he wasn't going to respond to him. He didn't need to look crazy. He sat beside his Death God, Ryuk, and looked to his left to see a girl.

The girl was attractive, hot in fact, but the odd thing was that she seemed so familiar. It irked him that he couldn't place her and decided that with his good looks and charm he'd find out soon enough.

"Hi there," Light said to the girl sitting next to him.

"Hi yourself," Lolli responded giggling.

"What's your name," Light asked trying to be serious and flirt at the same time.

"Zoey," the girl replied blushing, "and my I ask yours?"

"I'm Light," he responded, "Do you go to school around here?"

"I'm thinking about it. I got accepted but I'm not sure if I want to go so I've just been wandering around the campus trying to decide."

"What do you think so far?"

"Well… now that I've met you the probability just went up by 75%," she told the sociopathic murderer with a smile.

"Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?" Light asked the girl.

"I'd love to." Light stood up and walked with the girl toward a nearby coffee shop with Rinchu and Ryuk floating silently behind the two.

"Hey, Light," Ryuk asked, "What about Misa?" Don't you care about her?" Light assumed that no one could hear him however; Lolli could hear every word of it.

"I never cared about her," Light sighed.

"What?" Zoey asked, pretending not to hear anything Ryuk said but obviously hearing Light's response.

"Nothing," Light said before realizing that he couldn't pretend to have never said anything, "I was just talking to myself. I was just thinking about how my ex-girlfriend would be angry if she saw me with you but I just said that I don't care what she thinks."

"Oh."

_I covered that up pretty well,_ thought Light with a smile. They walked into the coffee shop and sat down in one of the secluded booths.

"So what do you think of Kira?" Light asked Zoey as they sipped their cups of coffee.

"I think…well, do you want my honest opinion," she asked blushing.

"Yeah, of course."

"I think he's so cool," she blurted out. Regaining her composure she continued, "I wish I could help him. I mean I don't know who this second Kira is but he's obviously an idiot and he'll probably get caught. I mean I'd help way better than the 'Second Kira'. I have a top IQ score and I graduated from High School at the age of 13. This will be my third college if I decide to go here. I just think that if the second Kira is working with Kira and he gets caught then he's going to end up spilling vital information about Kira and ruin everything that he's been working for," she paused for a second sipping her coffee, "You probably think I'm weird now right?"

"No not at all," Light replied with a smile as he looked into her eyes, "I always thought the exact same thing."

"You know Light," Ryuk laughed, "I can read this girl's aura and she has the strength to have Shinigami eyes without having the ownership of a death note. That's rare you know Light. Hardly any humans have that strength because normally they have to have the Death Note in close proximity. She would just need close contact once a day and she'd be fine."

Light thought about this for a second. He could use her. She'd be able to tell him L's real name and then he could kill her and L. It was the perfect crime. He could get some use out of her and then he'd dispose of her when she was boring. He smiled at her before talking, "What if I told you that I was Kira?"

Her eyes grew wide and then suddenly narrowed as if studying him really hard, "I don't know if I believe you," she told him, "I mean you're really hot and super smart. You don't really seem like the type that would be able to murder people. But at the same time you are super smart so if anyone could get away with it, it'd be you."

"How about I prove it," he smiled as Zoey's eyes went wide.

"She clasped her hands together and whispered, "Please, prove it. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited."


	5. Misa's Escape

Lolli sat in her hotel room with a small piece of notebook paper that contained an address for Light's house. She sighed before looking up at Rinchu who stood behind her, "Too easy?"

"It did seem rather easy," Rinchu agreed.

"Yeah, I thought he would've been more wary of telling people he was Kira. I still look a little like my brother too; I'm a bit surprised that he didn't see the family resemblance. Plus, I could've been a spy looking for a confession, Light doesn't know who strange people are who talk to him."

"Well you kind of are a spy," Rinchu pointed out.

"Mmhmm," she agreed before adding, "Could it be what Ryuk said about the whole Shinigami eyes thing?"

"Maybe," Rinchu replied mulling it over himself. Lolli sat thinking when Ryuk came in through the side of the building.

"Hi," Lolli waved smiling before throwing an apple to the black clothed Shinigami, "Why was Light so eager?"

"He really doesn't like Misa," Ryuk replied with a laugh.

"When did he meet Misa?" Lolli asked with a sucker hanging out of her mouth.

"Just recently but she's clinging and stupid and a little bit crazy," he said twirling his index finger around his ear.

"But why does he like me so much better?"

"He's only keeping Misa around so that she can kill L with her Shinigami eyes because he doesn't want to waste half his years for them. But if you can have the eyes, he can get rid of Misa."

"That makes sense," Lolli answered, tilting her head to the side thinking.

"And Light's desperate to get rid of Misa," Ryuk finished.

"How desperate?" Lolli asked, a plan cultivating in her mind.

"Incredibly," Ryuk responded before adding, "If you have the eyes he has no reason to keep her around other than the fact that Rem told him that she would kill him if anything happened to her.

"I think I have a plan then," Lolli stated with excitement before she got an old English W on her computer screen.

* * *

Lolli sat on Light's bed as Light sat on his desk chair. Neither said anything. It had been awkward when she had walked into the house. His sister, Sayu, deemed it fitting in the situation to point out the fact that Light had brought home two different girls in the same week. Lolli said nothing in response but kept the lollipop in her mouth and continued to stare at the floor. She followed Light up to his room, acting shy and quiet, two things that Misa never did. Lolli figured that it would help him to affirm that he truly did like her better.

They continued to stare at each other, Light at Lolli, Lolli at Light, Rinchu at Light, and Ryuk at Light. "Are you going to say anything?" Ryuk asked Light, getting impatient at his quiet.

"So," Lolli asked, realizing that she was going to have to start this conversation, "You seem to be the talk of campus."

"Huh what?" he answered confused, not entirely paying attention to anything that she was saying, "Oh. What do you mean?"

"Well everyone on campus seems to be talking about you and this blonde girl your seeing. Misa Misa or something?" Lolli asked, putting her thumb to her mouth in thought. Something that she thought was an obvious give away. Light didn't seem to notice, "Does she really have the same first and last name?"

"Oh no," Light responded, "Her real name is Misa Amane, sees a movie actress slash model and she does some other media stuff too. I went on a couple of dates with her and she was really clinging. I'm not dating her anymore." Light knew he was lying, but he really didn't want to date her all that much.

Light's phone began to ring, "Mushi Mushi."

"Hello Light…this is L," the voice on the other end of the phone responded.

"Hello L," Light replied watching Lolli's eyes get large in surprise.

"As you know we had arrested Misa on the charge of second Kira this afternoon."

"I am aware," Light responded.

"Well, her lawyer came by and she made a plea bargain."

"What kind of plea bargain?" Light asked.

"She told us who Kira was," L replied.

"What!?!?" he stated trying to keep his composure, "Did you catch him?"

"I turns out he is a man in prison," L told Light, "The details are unimportant. He was arrested recently for murder. What is important is that, per our agreement, Misa was let out on bail."

"And…" Light asked confused on where this was going.

"It appears that she has fled the country," L replied depression sneaking into his tone, "She hasn't tried to contact you in any way has she?"

"Oh, is that why you're calling?" Light asked frustrated, "Do you still think that I'm Kira?"

"The suspicion is still high that you are Kira, but I was only calling in an effort to try and reach Misa. That was all that I wished to say. Goodbye, Light."

L had already hung up the phone before Light could respond. "This is bad," he muttered out loud.

"What happened," Lolli asked Light as she stroked his back comfortingly.

"Misa bailed out of the country. I need to get rid of L quickly," he muttered looking a Lolli, a smile spreading across his face, "Zoey?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Lolli asked.

"How would you like to help me get rid of L?" Light asked. He saw Lolli nod her head in agreement before continuing, "I became Kira when I got this notebook." He held up the Death Note before continuing, "It belongs to a Shinigami and when you touch it, you can see him." He held the notebook out to her and she pinched it between her thumb and middle finger. She turned to where he was pointing and let the sucker fall out of her mouth.

"What is that?" Lolli stammered, pointing a shaky finger at Ryuk, pretending to see him for the first time.

"This is Ryuk," Light told her, "He's the Shinigami who watches over this notebook."

"Nnnniiicccce to meeeeett you," Lolli stuttered sticking out her right hand to shake.

Ryuk looked at her confused before shaking her wavering hand, "Nice to meet you too?"

"He can give you Shinigami eyes," Light responded.

"Shiny gummy eyes?" she asked, still distraught. Light could tell that she was overwhelmed, he liked this better than how Misa acted. Cute and innocent over loud and obnoxious.

"Shinigami eyes can tell you people's names above their heads. Then you can go meet L and then you can kill him."

"Don't you have Shinigami eyes," Lolli asked with fake interest.

"Umm," Light had clearly been caught off guard and he didn't want to tell her about losing half her life span in case she refused to do it, "Um, only females can have Shinigami eyes."

"Really?" she asked. _Wow_, Lolli thought, _Did he really just say that only girls can have Shinigami eyes. How stupid does he think I am?"_

Uhh, yeah," he replied, hoping she'd buy it.

"Oh, um okay. I'll take the Shinigami eyes if it means that I can help you," Lolli told him knowing that it really didn't matter. Light smiled at her, hoping to make her think that he wasn't trying to trick her as Ryuk walked over to Lolli/Zoey to give her the eyes.

* * *

Lolli looked at different people in one of Light's old photo albums telling him all their names as a way to prove that she had the Shinigami eyes and she knew how to use them. Unbeknownst to Light however, with the Shinigami soul she could also tell him exactly how long their life spans were. In other words she was able to decipher the numbers below the name.

"What are you going to do about Misa?" Lolli asked Light after she had fully proven that she had "the eyes".

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Light told her wiping his face with his hand in frustration.

"Why don't you kill her?" she asked innocently.

"If I do, her shinigami promised to kill me," he told sadly.

"What if I killed her?" she thought out loud.

"Huh?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Well? If I killed her then Rem couldn't kill you. Besides didn't you say earlier that Ryuk wasn't for or against your 'new world' plan. So that means that he wouldn't lie on your behalf. So he could tell Rem that it wasn't you and that it was me instead. Worse comes to worse, she'd kill me, but most likely she wouldn't do anything because she threatened to only kill you, I don't think she'd kill just anyone who'd kill Misa."

Light thought long and hard about this and Lolli could tell that he was really contemplating it, "Fine," he said handing her the Death Note. As far as he knew, Lolli didn't have one, "Kill her by something other than a heart attack."

"How about suicide?" Lolli asked innocently.

"Yeah do that."

And so, Lolli Pop, pretending to be Yunigo Zoey, carefully wrote in the death note, "**Amane Misa. Suicide**."

* * *

**_Don't get all paranoid, Lolli's not a murderer_**


	6. The Actual Plan

Lolli Pop, pretending to be Yunigo Zoey, carefully wrote in the death note, "**Amane Misa. Suicide**."

* * *

32 hours prior

Lolli waited for the old English W to appear on the screen, "Hello Lolli."

"Hello Pop-up," Lolli smiled even though neither could see each other's faces, "And how's the Kira case going."

"It is going perfectly fine Lolli. Do not act innocent with me, I know that you ran away again. Roger had been incredibly worried," The W told her.

"I didn't run anywhere, I simply skated down the sidewalk to the nearest airport," Lolli replied with a bit of attitude.

"Where did the plane land?" Watari asked skeptically.

"It may or may not have landed in Japan," she mentioned nonchalantly.

"Are you here to bother L on his case?" Watari asked.

"Not at all…I'm here to help," Lolli replied proudly.

"Help, bother, it seems to be the same when you come around," Watari laughed.

"Hey," Lolli pouted, "I have a really good plan this time."

"Unlike last time when you convinced Mello that it would be a good idea to release 22 live chickens into the house."

"What? Mello told you that was my idea? That was totally… no wait that was my idea. He wanted pigs but it was my idea to do chickens," she laughed, "Anyway, this is serious. I have already made contact with Kira."

"What?" Watari asked distressed.

"You guys know that Kira is Light too right?"

"Yes, we just have no way to prove it. We are actually intercepting Misa Amane tomorrow afternoon on L's orders."

"Is Misa really annoying and clingy and kind of dim?"

"Yes."

"Then that's definitely the second Kira."

"How do you…"

"It doesn't matter, what I need you to do is contact Misa's lawyer and inform them that you're going to be taking her in tomorrow under that suspicion. Don't lie."

"What? That's impossible."

"Just do it. I know you'll be able to. Make sure that he knows that you're willing to offer a plea bargain. You'll let her out on bail in exchange for Kira's name. I'm going to talk to Misa and give her a fake name to tell you. Then I want you to let her go. Next, I'll send her away… far away in exchange for the way she is killing. That way Light will let me take her place."

"Wait…what?"

"And don't tell L any of this."

"Ummm, wait…" Watari stammered through the microphone, "You want me to possibly ruin the investigation and not tell L your idea at all?"

"I don't want L to even know that I'm in the country… Here I'm sending you text of the plan now. Make sure to delete everything once you understand.

* * *

Lolli bobbed down the street to Misa's apartment around 20:00. She waited patiently outside the door for two and a half minutes, rang the doorbell, waited another thirty seconds, before being buzzed into the building. Lolli knocked on Misa's door to see a girl with blonde hair answer the door in the skimpiest nightgown she had ever seen.

"Ummm, hi are you Misa Amane?" Lolli asked the girl.

"Umm, yes and why are you here, and who are you?" Misa asked out of order without really noticing.

"My name is Lolli Pop and I'm here to hopefully save your life."

"I guess you can come in then," the girl replied hesitantly, opening the door for Lolli.

Lolli sat across from Misa, a coffee table between them. Rinchu sat beside her and Rem paced the room analyzing the situation. Rinchu couldn't take it anymore, "Rem sit down your giving me a headache." Rem growled and glared at him but sat down nonetheless.

"So you're here to save my life," Misa asked curiously and disbelieving as she poured tea for both of them.

"Yes," Lolli replied, "It is my strong belief that someone with a death note is planning to kill you." Lolli stirred the sugar in her tea with her sucker before sticking the sucker back into her mouth.

"Who?" Misa asked, clearly delirious.

"Misa," Lolli asked her with frustration on her face, "Light."

"I knew that Light was no good!" Rem bellowed angrily before pulling out her Death Note.

"Rem wait," Lolli screamed, she had come so close; she couldn't let Rem kill him now. Everything was going so well. Rem turned to look at Lolli in bewilderment. Misa also had to look, but her look was more of utter awe.

"How, how did you see me?" Rem asked.

"I have the Shinigami soul," Lolli told him.

"A what?" Misa asked, still confused.

"It isn't important it mostly means that I can see Shinigami," Lolli told her crudely knowing full well that it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"Ohhh," Misa replied.

"Now, I would really like to save your life," Lolli told her, "And I have a plan. Sometime in the next week the police are going to arrest you for being the second Kira."

"What," Misa screamed, "How do they know?"

"It doesn't matter, they just do. They are going to blindfold you and tie you up because they are still unsure of how you kill but they know it has something to do with your eyes. I have set it up so that you'll be able to have a lawyer. I want you do make sure that they give you a plea bargain in exchange for giving them Kira's name."

"Misa will never tell them Light is Kira."

"You don't have to," she told her handing her a piece of paper with a list of names, "Here is a list of criminals in prison that have murdered people but haven't been killed by Kira for some unknown reason. Pick one of these people, memorize their name and get rid of the evidence. They'll let you go. When they let you go I want you to flee the country," Lolli handed Misa a passport, a driver's license, and a new social security card, "This is your new identity. I want you to get a plane ticket to Sweden or somewhere Japan has no jurisdiction and get out of the country. Then I want you to give up your death note so the police don't come looking for you."

Lolli waited for Misa to take it all in, "So if Misa does all this… Misa won't die?"

"No, Misa will not die if you do all this," Lolli replied, after catching that she was getting the same Misa third person name calling that Misa had.

"What about Light?"

"Eventually, when this is all over and L is dead. You can come back. But promise me that you won't step foot on Japanese soil as long as L is alive."

"Misa promises," Misa said, putting her right hand over her heart, "Now can you go over that again."

* * *

Lolli sat in her hotel room after Misa's "death". None of it would have been possible if it hadn't been for the wonder known as the internet. Rinchu sat beside Lolli on her bed before turning to ask, "I still don't understand one thing. You said no one was going to die. Misa still died from your plan."

"No," Lolli laughed, poking Rinchu on the nose, "That's where you're wrong. Misa Amane may have been called that for years but Misa Amane is not Misa's real name."

"What," Rinchu asked more confused than ever.

"Misa's only half Japanese, she wasn't born in Japan, so even though all her information from Japan says Misa Amane her birth record in her home country says… Elizabeth Walker." Rinchu sat staring at her. At that moment Rem came flying into the room as per Lolli's orders, "In a way I did kill Misa Amane though," Lolli sighed, "She promised only to come back after L was dead. L won't die for more than twenty-five years. Elizabeth/Misa will no longer be known as Misa Amane either. She'll now be known as Ingrid Bakker.


	7. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note... just so you know. **

* * *

L sat alone in his room at the Kira headquarters. He was down in the dumps ever since Misa had fled the country. He looked at the calendar and sighed. It was almost Halloween, what a terrible birthday present. He heard the door open to see Light coming in carrying a package.

"What is that?" L asked curiously lifting one eyebrow. It was decorated in pumpkin wrapping paper and had a large black and orange bow on the top.

"I don't know," Light responded setting it down and pulling off the card attached to the top, "I found it outside the building when I was coming in." L thought about the mysterious box. Who would've sent something like this to the Kira headquarters. _It could be a bomb,_ thought L, _But I have already established that Light is Kira and Light would not have brought a bomb into the building that he was standing in. He also wouldn't have let his DNA touch it._

"It says," Light continued, interrupting L's train of thought, "Happy Birthday. Whose birthday is it?"

"Crap," L said louder than he intended to.

"Is it your birthday, L?" Light asked with a smile.

"It appears so," L replied realizing how dim he'd been all along. Lolli sent him a gift for his birthday every year, whether he was on a case or not… especially when he was on a case. Plus, she always did her own investigations of his cases and sent him some clue that would help him to solve them. However, most of the time he never understood the clue until he already solved the case.

Light opened the scroll-like piece of paper inside the box and rolled it out to read it:

In another realm,  
the apples are really bad,  
here are better ones.

Hide them from these gods,  
they will kill you to get them,  
anyway they can.

With their special eyes,  
they don't need light to see them,  
eat them very fast.

A Shinigami,  
they are quite kind and helpful,  
I know quite a lot.

With their soul you see,  
people who have the notebook,  
something that I have.

You will not be killed,  
instead you will find Kira,  
I will help you out.

That is all for now,  
you will see me very soon,  
when this all goes down.

Enjoy the apples, enjoy your Birthday!!

"What is this?" Light asked once he finished reading it aloud with a hint of fear.

"It's a riddle," L replied putting his thumb to his mouth as he mulled it over.

"About the Kira case?" Light guessed. L simply nodded his head.

"Whose it from?" Light asked confused that someone had so much information on the case that they could write a riddle.

"My sister," L told him, knowing that he hadn't given Light enough information to use against either of them.

"Wait, you have a sister?" Light asked amused. He was learning more about L every day. If this kept up he'd have L dead within the month. This was working perfectly.

"Yes, and it appears that she knows more about the Kira case that I thought," he responded quietly. Light barely hearing what he was thinking out loud.

* * *

Lolli sighed as she looked at the remnants of the room service cart, the apples a distant memory. She had no idea if Light was going to see the riddle or not, but she wasn't worried. Lolli was still on plan A and she had already figured out a plan B, C, D, E, F, and if she needed to, a plan BB. She laughed at her own little joke before she got an incoming call on her computer. She allowed video feed and waved at Matt and Mello on her computer screen.

"Hola," Lolli waved.

"Konichiwa," Matt and Mello exclaimed excitedly. They really got along well with Lolli, "Happy Birthday."

"Well, thank you ma' lords," she replied with an over done English accent.

"Where are you anyway?" Matt asked nervously.

"Japan…why?" Lolli asked.

"Roger's really worried. He keeps asking us if anyone's talked to you," Matt told her.

"Yah, he was worried you were raped and murdered," Mello piped in.

"Did he actually say that or is that something you made up?" Lolli asked Mello with her eyebrows raised.

"Ummm, well… I mean…," Mello started.

"Mello totally made that up and said that to Roger so that now he's even more worried cus' he's afraid that Mello's right," Matt interrupted.

"Well you two'd better set him straight," Lolli laughed waving an accusing finger at the two, "Cus' I'll be home soon."

"You will?" Mello asked excitedly.

"Yup," Lolli replied, "So you better get things organized and set Roger straight. I haven't been raped and I haven't been murdered…GOT IT!"

"Got it," they replied together giving a mock sailor salute.

"Bye," Lolli told them, signing off before they got the chance to respond. She huffed an sigh and rolled her eyes as Rem came in from the hallway.

"What is the plan?" Rem asked with curiosity as she settled down next to Lolli.

"That, my dear death god is for me to know and you to find out," Lolli giggled before getting a mysterious tone, "Don't worry it'll all work out in the end."


	8. Lolli's License

Lolli sat beside Light as she flipped through his recent kills. She had done this daily since "getting her Shinigami eyes." Apparently, Ryuk told him she had to touch it at least once a day, and although Light didn't really seem excited to let her play with his death note, he also knew that it would not be beneficial at all if she were to die mysteriously. Lolli took advantage of the time with it to see how many people he killed, and it seemed like quite a bit recently. She could tell he was just as bored as she was, but her boredom didn't cause her to kill…her boredom caused her to want to explore the city.

"Light?" Lolli asked curiously.

"What?" he replied a bit aggravated.

"What is with you," Lolli yelled.

"Nothing…I…I just…we're at a standstill in the Kira investigation since Misa left. L's getting more and more suspicious of me. We need to make the first move."

"You don't trust me do you?" Lolli replied angrily, "Just trust me…I'm not an idiot." They sat in silence as Light thought about what they should do, "Hey…so I've been bored recently and I decided to buy a car…wanna go riding with me."

"You have a license?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. He wasn't sure if wanted to ride with someone as flaky as Zoey. She might kill him on accident.

"I'm a good driver," she huffed, clearly hurt by his tone.

"Fine..." he muttered although he knew it was a bad idea.

* * *

Light gripped at the armrests of the convertible black Bentley. His hair was hitting his face more than he had estimated and it impeded his vision, something that truly scared him. He was going to die. He had come to turns with that after about the first block.

"Zoey I thought you had a license," Light screamed over the roar of the engines as the speedometer hit 152.89 km/hr (95 mi/hr).

"I have a license," she retorted.

"In Japan?" he asked cautiously.

"In England," she replied, "… does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, let me see it."

"The cops took it last time I got pulled over for speeding, reckless endangerment, failure to yield, running six red lights in a row, and illegal modifications to my vehicle; I think there was some other stuff to but I don't remember… it was a long list." Light's jaw dropped as she ran a red light and swerved, going into a tailspin as she turned the corner into oncoming traffic. She wove around them and laughed as she came to a halt in front of Light's house. She had made a complete circle.

She giggled as she remembered how L would hide the keys to her car every day, although she always seemed to find him. Lolli determined that there was a 90% chance that it was L who had called the cops on all of her traffic tickets because he wanted her off the street before he left on the Kira case. He sure would be angry to see her driving again.

Suddenly Lights phone began to vibrate and ring viciously, he didn't notice at first, he eyes were still bugged out of his head and his hands were covering his eyes in fear. Ryuk and Rinchu enjoyed the exhilaration and Light's paranoia. "Your phones ringing," Lolli told him pointing at it. Light reached for it cautiously, afraid that he was already dead.

"Muuussshhhi, mmmmuushhi," Light stammered into the phone.

"Light," it was L's voice on the other line, "Are you alright? You sound incredibly frightened."

"I…I'm fine," he said as he collected himself. He couldn't show weakness to L, "What is it?"

"There has been a break in the Kira case…I would like you to come to headquarters straight away." Light looked at Lolli who gave him a thumbs up. _Apparently this was Zoey's doing_, thought Light, _about time she pulled her own weight._

"I'll be right there," Light responded excitedly. _Maybe…Hopefully, Zoey isn't as stupid as I thought._

"I'll drive you," Lolli shouted. The phone still pressed to Light's ear.

"No way," Light screamed, "I don't wanna die!"

"Light, who was that?" L asked curiously.

"Nobody…just my sister," Light stumbled.

"Your sister has a car and a license?" L asked.

"I'll be at the headquarters soon," Light stated, ignoring L's last question before clicking the phone closed.

L sat in a rolling desk chair, his knees to his chest and his thumb to his lips. _Who was that girl on the phone…has Light already replaced Misa. Does this replacement also have something to do with Kira? She must be apprehended as well. The game of cat and mouse is afoot._

* * *

Light arrived at headquarters later than he had estimated. After his near death experience, Light decided to not take public transportation, but to walk the entire way. He was definitely tired as he rode the elevator and finally arrived at headquarters. He walked in to see L examining thirteen different television screens with thirteen different news networks. Light walked up behind L attempting to see what was going on before being noticed but L already knew he was there.

"Hello Light," L stated, using his arm to push off the table and spinning around to face him.

Light stepped back a bit as he was almost impaled with a sucker stick. Light could see a frightening similarity from seeing that sucker but couldn't place why. It was more of a subconscious realization. He shrugged, pushing it from his mind. "What's happened?"

"Ahh, well," L replied, spinning back around, "It seems that Kira is a politician. As the election date has loomed closer it seems that more and more politicians are being killed by Kira. For some reason however, no one from Tabuta's campaign has been killed. It is my belief that Kira is someone from that group."

"Well if it's someone from a political campaign maybe all of the other killings were by them too. That way they'd have all the support for Kira if they ever decided to come out and tell the world. They would most likely win the election with all of their followers."

"I too have thought of that. But wouldn't it be convenient for you if that were true."

"You still think I'm Kira," Light growled.

"Although the percentage has decreased… it has not ceased. I am still approximately 7% sure that you are Kira."

"Whatever," Light huffed pointing to a computer terminal, "I going over there to do research."

* * *

Lolli lay on her bed, content after her exhilarating drive. She had already decided that she wasn't taking Light again. He was more of a wimp than L when he had first rode along.

"Lolli…Lolli stop this car this instant," L muttered without raising his voice.

"I thought you wanted candy, we're not even there yet," Lolli rebutted depressed.

"I don't want any candy Lolli. I just want to get home in one piece," L replied.

It had been their 18th birthdays, Watari had promised to buy them cars when they turned 18 and allow them to get their licenses. L had declined the car but had gotten his license with ease; Lolli gladly took the car and got her license after a couple of tries.

"Please Lolli this is not okay. There is an 86% chance that I'm going to die tonight with you in the driver's seat, a 93% chance we will get into a car accident, and a 99% chance that we are going to be pulled over."

"You worry too much," Lolli replied, brushing it off. Needless to say, Lolli and L Lawliet spent a night in jail after being pulled over for speeding by three different cops on the same night. Between the two of them they did, however, manage to prove three men in the jail with them were murderers and two did absolutely nothing wrong.

The police were both indebted to the pair, while despising their detective skills.


	9. The New Second Kira

Lolli looked at Rinchu with a smile as a large Old English L appeared on her computer screen.

"Why hello," Lolli stated to the screen with a smile.

"Hello Lolli," L replied, his computer merely showing the letter Z.

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of this contact," asked Lolli sweetly.

"Thank you for the birthday gift," he stated flatly, "Would you like to explain your haiku?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet dear brother?" Lolli asked sarcastically.

"You haven't been driving or anything have you?" he asked cautiously ignoring her last sarcastic remark.

"Why I'll say," she replied with a southern bell accent, "Are you accusing little old me of something as unladylike as drivin'."

"You always use a fake accent when you're lying Lolli, I told you to stop driving… you're going to kill someone."

"What if that someone was Kira," she stated flately.

"What?" L asked confused, "What do you know about Kira?"

"Enough to send you that poem," Lolli responded with a snicker.

"Lolli this isn't funny I don't want to see my only sister murdered by Kira," L said sadly.

"You worry too much, Light can't kill me. He's not as smart as you think he is."

"Wait…did you say Light? Are you talking to Yagami Light? Were you that girl in the background of that phone call yesterday?"

"The answer to that is Yes, No, and No. You really are paranoid. Stop worrying so much. I can do research just like you, only I can do it without coming into direct communication. I'm just that good."

L sat motionless and soundless for several minutes, Lolli decided not to pester him. He was busy trying to decide if Lolli was telling the truth or not. She hadn't used a fake accent when she said that and she really did sound hurt when he grilled her about Light. But maybe she was getting better at lying. He would surely be in trouble them. But if she really could lie to him without an accent then that meant that the accent she was using was a ruse. It was just there to second guess him. To make him think about it just like he was now. L scratched the back of his head, he was giving himself a headache with all of his circular thinking.

"Are you still there L?" Lolli asked her tired and groggy brother, "'Cus if you're not I'm gonna get off."

"I am still here," L stated, "By the way…where are you? I heard from Watari that you were alright even though you ran away from Wammy's again."

"I didn't run away," Lolli screamed, "I left. There's a difference; and if you must know I'm in Italy. I was tired of you spending all our money so I decided to go on vacation."

"How have I been using all of our money?" L asked shocked.

"You do realize that I check our balances right. I don't want us to be the victims of identity theft. So I happened to notice your lovely 15 million euro that was withdrawn for a multistory hotel and business building."

"It was necessary."

"Ummhmm sure it was," Lolli replied sarcastically, "So when do I get to come see it?"

"Anytime you want," L replied, "Once the Kira case is over."

"Uhhh," she cried in a high pitch wail. She did it purposely to aggravate L. Which it did. He hated the shrill noise. It was rare to be heard but when he heard it he always wished that he hadn't.

"Please act your age," L told her dryly, but she was already off, "No goodbye?"

Lolli smiled with Rinchu still holding his ears from the wail, "Was that entirely necessary?"

"Of course," she responded with a smile, "Every time I make that noise it messes up his ear drums so bad he can't think straight for at least five hours…and that's all the time I need."

* * *

Lolli walked into the campaign office for Ichinawa Tabuta, who was running for some office Lolli didn't care enough about to figure out. "Hello my name is Yunigo Zoey and I need to speak with Mr. Ichinawa."

Lolli, now no longer wearing her usual outfit, was wearing a red wig, a thick black sweater with the hood up, foundation that was three shades too dark, and a pair of ripped blue jean pants. She had taken off her Heely's and wore a pair of lime green flip-flops. It took her a while to get used to not having wheels.

"Why may I ask?" the woman behind the counter growled. She was older maybe in her mid forties. She wore cateye glasses from the sock hop days of the American fifties and weighed about 250 pounds. Even from the short amount of time Lolli was standing there, she could tell that this woman was a grouch and that the woman had a thing for Ichinawa-san. Lolli could tell simply from the facial features as the woman sat up straighter, fixed her blouse, aligned her glasses, checked her breath and looked into the reflection of the computer monitor all from simply hearing his name. Lolli smiled at her detective reasoning skills as the woman continued to glare down at her and bellowed, "I asked you why?!?"

"Oh," Lolli shot up startled, she hadn't realized the woman had spoken. Apparently she wasn't as good of a detective as she thought, "I'm Ichinawa-sans illegitamite duahgter and I my poor mother wants to talk about it on the news to discredit him because he never pays his alimony…he doesn't think he has to; so I just came by to talk to him first."

The woman looked entirely shocked, _Boy is this fun_, "I… I…he'd never do such a thing." Lolli could tell that the woman was lying, she could also tell why. This robust woman was having an affair with him. Lolli knew that the man was married but seeing the woman's hand, she could see that the woman was married too, "Don't try to slander his reputation!"

"Your doing a fine job of it," Lolli responded, "Adultery is just as bad…now can you tell me where he is?"

The woman, now in shock, simply pointed off to the corner somewhere. Lolli could see the man's shadow within the glass cubicle and decided now was the time.

She walked into the cubicle and noticed he was alone, "Hello."

"Hello," he responded back, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Ugata Rachel," she told him sticking out her hand.

"It is?" he questioned, _That proved it he already had Shinigami eyes_.

"Don't say a word," she whispered, "I am the second Kira." His eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"…you are?"

* * *

"Wait...she's the second Kira?" L and Light said together as they stared at the cameras they had placed in the building.


	10. Needing Sleep

Light and L stood motionless, their faces only inches away from the screen.

"Second Kira?" Light said aloud.

"Or so it seems," L commented.

"What do you mean?" Light asked, his relief melting away. Light still couldn't tell if that girl on the screen was Zoey.

"Look closely," L stated pausing the tape, "Do you see that?" They examined the tape of a girl who didn't look much older than seventeen wearing a black hooded sweatshirt.

"What? The fact that she's incredibly tan?" Light asked shrugging.

"Exactly," L responded. He paused the tape, zoomed in, rewound it, played it again, and looped it again, waiting for Light to catch it.

"I see it," Light responded angrily, "You can stop playing those four seconds now."

Chief Yagami stepped up behind them, leaning in closely with Matsuda following close behind. "I don't see it?" Matsuda remarked narrowing his eyes to try and see whatever it was that was so important.

L, who was growing tired of people breathing down his neck decided to explain, "See this?" He paused it to show the girl wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"So what," Aizawa remarked, "Of course it's hot. It may be November but they've got it heated in there and she's wearing a pretty big sweater."

"Not that," Light chimed in, not wanting L to get the entire spotlight, "Look at what she does after she wipes her forehead." L pressed play again and it shows the girl rub the hand on the sweater; the sweater now smeared with dark tan foundation.

"So the girl's wearing thick make-up?" Ukita responded from the back of the room, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Why would this girl know that we put cameras in the building?" L asked the group ignoring the previous question.

"Maybe she's just cautious?" Light pointed out as a possibility.

"It is possible, however it is also highly improbable," L responded.

"Well that guy's Kira then…right?" Matsuda asked.

"Not at all," L replied simply, "Look at them talking; this is clearly their first meeting. We had already established that Kira and second Kira had met."

"So one of them isn't Kira then," Light guessed.

"I believe that neither are Kira nor Second Kira, but both are a form of Kira."

"What?" Light asked, faking confusion.

"It's obvious that Misa Amane is the Second Kira just because of the fact that she fled the country," Aizawa replied with a smirk.

"That is correct," L confirmed, There's a bit more to it than that but essentially yes."

"What does that have to do with Ichinawa Tabuta being Kira?" Light asked.

"This Kira's habits are completely different from that of the other Kira. While the usual deaths are still taking place, there are also very concentrated amounts focused on politicians. This is clearly a recent change."

"We really need to catch Kira," Matsuda sighed depressed.

"Yes," L agreed, "But first we need to catch what we see. Before you is the third and forth Kira."

* * *

Lolli skipped home playfully after she re-changed her clothes. She wanted to drive but her car had been towed away for outstanding traffic tickets… depressing, plus it was already late November and the snow was starting to fall. In her hand was a large box with thanksgiving themed wrapping paper. She walked up to the Kira headquarters and smiled, setting the box in front of the driveway. She had already located the security cameras and they were all easily avoided. After it had been delivered successfully, Lolli skated back to her hotel with sleep in her eyes. She really hadn't gotten much sleep lately, she was busy cutting up little confetti papers, and dark rings under her eyes made her look even more like her brother.

She called Light and informed him that she wouldn't be able to come over that night. She said that she hadn't been feeling very well.

"Are you sure?" Light asked.

"Yeah…," Lolli replied, deliberately coughing into the phone.

"I don't want you catch whatever it is I've got," she told him caringly.

"What about the notebook?" Light asked, trying to only use certain words in case L had tapped his phone.

"I should be okay for one night. If I start feeling really bad Ryuk can always bring it over," she told him. Honestly the whole touching the notebook thing really didn't matter all that much too her. What she cared about was catching up on her rest. She had a big day of hacking into the headquarters cameras tomorrow.


	11. Mumunka

Lolli awoke to a knock at the door. She was still incredibly sleeping and wasn't particularly excited to answer it. Unlike her brother, she slept a lot, over twelve hours a day, and having to pull two all nighters to get the confetti done was a price she was willing to pay. She grumbled to herself as she climbed from her bed in a silk and lacy black nighty. The nighty itself was actually something Mello had given her last Christmas and although he mentioned casually that he wanted to see her in it, (which she refused) she still knew that it was beautiful. She couldn't waste such a nice gift even if she didn't use it the way he wanted. She stumbled on her way to the door, cursing under her breath as she, again, ran into some unknown object in the middle of the room. Her eyes were incredibly blurry from her unexpected wake-up and she couldn't see anything… it also didn't help that the room was pitch black.

She threw open the door angrily, not even taking time to look through the peep hole… not that she'd be able to see anything through it anyway.

"Nice," she heard come from a man before her. She still couldn't see much, but the light from hallway showed her three blurs, one much shorter than the other two.

"Who are you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Mumunka's tired," the shortest boy stated monotonously. He never had any emotion.

"It's your love," the taller boy, who had been the first to speak, responded.

"You two can just go away," Lolli yelled angrily to the taller boys. Then her voice grew softer as she got down to her knees, "But my Near is always welcome."

Mello and Matt ignored her demand for them to leave and instead walked into the room. Near let Lolli give him a hug, although he didn't hug back. Lolli's eyesight returned slowly from a combination of the time she had been awake and rubbing her eyes. Mello was already on the phone with room service, speaking in perfect Japanese as he requested candy bars, "I need at least 30."

"Is this a joke?" the woman of the other line asked.

"This isn't a fuckin' joke," he growled, "I want my candy bars." Lolli looked at the two boys confused.

"Airport security wouldn't let him bring them on the plane," Matt whispered to Lolli while Mello continued to argue, "And we were running late so we couldn't buy any. Plus he bought out the service cart on the plane and then bitched about them being gone the second half of the ride." Matt rubbed his head, "He gave me a terrible headache…oh that reminds me, do you have any pain killers?" Lolli nodded and pointed to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom before ripping the goggles of Matt's head. "What was that for?" he asked.

"This is elastic," she said pulling on the goggle strap, "Don't wear these until your headache's gone." Matt nodded and walked to the bathroom.

"Mumunka?" Near asked, pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"What is it?" Lolli asked.

"Why does he get so much attention," Mello huffed to a doped up Matt. He had taken double the dosage knowing it would take awhile to pull together 30 chocolate bars and Mello was just gonna get more annoying.

"It helps that he calls her Mumunka," Matt responded. It was still unknown if Mumunka was a word in any language or not but it was Near's name for Lolli. One day after Near had been living at Wammy's for 3 months Watari asked him why he called Lolli, Mumunka.

"Well," Near told him, looking at the floor, "I've never had a mom before." And that was it. He refused to go into any more details over it.

Near only acted like a child when he was around Lolli. He really treated her like his mother during his seven years at Wammy's. This was only of the many reasons Near and Mello hated each other.

"Mumunka I'm tired," Near told her.

"I hear ya' buddy," she responded with a smile, "I was thinking about going to bed myself. There's only two couches out here though?" she thought for a second. She knew Near was 13, the same age as Mello when he was first caught with his stack of Hustlers, but just like L and herself, Near didn't act like or look like a thirteen year old boy. He looked and acted, to Lolli anyway, about 7-8 years old, "You can sleep with me."

Mello looked up, "How about Near sleeps on the couch and I sleep with Lolli. That is my nightgown." Near turned to Mello and glared angrily at the insinuation before taking Lolli's hand and leading the way to the bedroom. _Stupid Mello, _thought Near, _Thinking disgusting thoughts about Mumunka. What an immature idiot._

* * *

Lolli and Near awoke to screaming at about 8 a.m. Lolli ran from the bedroom and threw open the door to see Matt and Mello pointing and screaming at Rinchu; the Death Note lying on the floor in front of them.

"Stop screaming," Lolli yelled standing in front of the two boys picking up her Death Note. They stopped and closed their open mouths, coughing embarrassed about how they screamed. "This is Rinchu," Lolli told them as they moved from the floor to one of the couches, "He's a Shinigami." They sat confused by the word. She corrected herself, "Death God." This time she seemed to get a better reaction. Their eyes grew wide and their jaws dropped. They had taken the same Japanese class Lolli had.

/////\\\\\

The four sat on the chairs around the dining room table. Near was flipping though the Death Note, Mello munched on the one of the most expensive chocolate bars ever, and Matt glanced between Rinchu and his PSP.

"So then who's Kira?" Mello asked between bites.

"What do you mean?" Lolli asked.

"Well the powers you say this notebook has…" Mello started, pulling the Death Note away from Near, "…indicate that Kira has one too."

"He's rather smart," Rinchu laughed, "Hey look at their life spans; they die the same day. I wonder if it's a suicide pact."

"Rinchu!" Lolli growled, having already noticed that they were going to die the same day in around ten years, however, she knew it was certainly no suicide pact, "If you say another word I'm going to torture you for the next 600 years," she threatened.

"Fine…I didn't say anything."

Matt and Mello looked at each other, opened their mouths to speak, and closed them again… never mind. Lolli never told them about the ultimate deal or the lifespan information. All she told them about was the eyes involving names. They had no idea what her and Rinchu were talking about.

"Are you working with Kira?" Near asked, looking at Lolli.

"Kind of," she shrugged.

"Then Kira is Light Yagami," Near concluded, stealing the Death Note and a chocolate bar from Mello's hand.

"Who's Light Yagami?" Matt asked confused.

"Well," Near started, looking up to see Rinchu's excitement, "I was quickly going through Mumunka's phone…"

Lolli interrupted, "You shouldn't do that without asking."

"I'm sorry Mumunka but I only looked at it after I took it from Mello," he restated. Lolli glared at Mello who shrugged. Near continued from before, "…I read through her list of contacts: A, BB, Calypso, Danny, K, L, Light, Matt, Mello, Near, Roger, S, T, Watari, and Y. The only non-Wammy is Light and when I checked the recent calls they all were incoming calls from him, while she has not called him once. Either he's Kira or a stalker and I'd doubt that she'd have her stalkers name in her phone book, especially since their conversations on the phone normally last for at least 30 minutes per call. So I asked her if she was working with Kira and she said kind of. Meaning she is somehow tricking him into believing that she is somehow on his side.

"He's right," Lolli admitted, shrugging her shoulders and rubbing her head, "You're so smart." She heard her phone ringing, and Near pulled it from his pocket and handed to her.

"It's Light, "he told her.

"Thank you, "she replied sarcastically.

"Hello," she asked into the receiver, using English rather than Japanese on accident after finding it easier to speak in English with Near, Matt, and Mello.

"Hi, its Light, I didn't know you knew English?" he replied in back in English.

"I don't know much…anyways what's up," she lied, switching back to Japanese.

"Nothing, I've got class in 20 minutes but I was curious if you wanted to meet me after so I could take you to lunch."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Lolli asked teasingly while Mello pounded the table with his fist and Matt lit a cigarette.

"Well it is normal for a guy to ask his girlfriend to lunch." Lolli gulped, he never used girlfriend before. Oh well, it just meant her cover was working well.

She covered the receiver with her hand and growled, "This is a no smoking room…put it out."

"It'll help my headache," he tried.

"Balcony," she grumbled, pointing to the balcony on the other side of the room. Matt mumbled something in audible and wandered toward the balcony. She had a feeling he was complaining about the cold.

"What time's your class over?" she asked Light.

"10:30," he responded, "maybe a bit earlier."

"The bench we met at," she suggested.

"Sounds nice…see you then," he answered before hanging up.

She shut her phone and shoved it in her pocket before grabbing two apples and shoving them in the pockets of her cargo pants.

"You guys are staying here," she told Mello as he walked towards the door, putting on his bomber jacket. Lolli grabbed her black pea coat and her Death Note before walking out the door.

"We're going," he whispered to Near, who nodded, before going out to the balcony to get Matt.

* * *

L sat in his bedroom, it was almost 2 a.m. and everyone else was asleep. Watari suggested he should try to. L sat starring at a large box covered in Thanksgiving wrapping paper, it was the first chance he had to look at it.

He opened the box that said To: L on a brown construction paper turkey. When he looked inside, all he saw was hundreds of pieces of confetti. It was all white but he could see traces of blue lines on them. _Notebook paper_.

He sat, his knees still to his chest and began to sift through it without getting the paper on the floor. He wouldn't want to ask Watari to clean it up and he certainly wouldn't. Hitting the bottom of the box, he felt something different. Pulling it out, he found it to be a yellow notebook. Opening it to the first page, he saw it only stated "_THE END IS NEAR!!_


	12. Hello Beyond

**I am so so so so sorry. Gomen. I really am... there's not too much left in the story so I promise to never ever do this again. I feel like a total bitch for taking so long. Oh well, I mean I can't do much about it now. So please don't beat me with a sock full of old cheese. Arigato. **

* * *

Lolli stood outside the school with a different outfit on than she had ever worn before. She had heard Mello exclaim that they would be stalking her so with her infinite cash flow, Lolli headed over to the nearest clothing shop for a quick change. So Lolli waited outside of Light's classroom with a smile on her face. She hadn't really gotten all that close to Light since they had apparently started "dating;" not that she particularly cared all that much. She really didn't want to be near him one bit. Light disgusted her. She did find something in him that was a bit sexy and dangerous, but that was more for someone who was rebelling against their parents and Lolli knew that her mother wouldn't have ever said a word about it… L on the other hand, _Well when he finds out about what I've been doing so far, I'm as good as dead anyway._ Lolli giggled at that thought. Her mother was wonderful. But that was a thought for another time… _concentrate Lolli, you can't be off dreaming about the past… Light's class is almost over._

Almost as if on cue, the bell sounded for the end of class and the 400 students in the lecture hall all seemed to barrel out of the room like a stampede. Lolli stood on a bench across from the door and waited while inspecting everyone as they passed by. She felt someone touch her leg through her leggings and glanced down to see L staring at her. Well maybe for a split second she thought it was L through the dim lighting but within a couple more seconds she realized it was a far cry from L… it was B.

Lolli stood on the bench in shock as a scarred Beyond looked up at her. She had to admit he looked a bit ragged, he almost looked like two-face from Batman but it wasn't too bad. L had felt quite a bit of sympathy for BB, considering it was more-or-less L's fault that B went berserk under the pressure (as did A), so L paid for a multitude of operations for B's entire body to undergo a skin-graft. In other words, they attached new skin to replace all the skin that the fire burned off.

"Aren't you Lolli," B asked, biting on his fingernail as he grabbed one of her hands that were hanging loosely by her sides and pulling her off the bench.

"Beyond… what…what are you doing here?" she asked, stuttering and breathing deeply as she removed the sucker from her mouth that almost fell to the ground as her mouth opened in shock.

"I knew it was you…but…but I couldn't see your lifespan," he told her perplexed, "Do you have the eyes?"

"Shinigami eyes?" Lolli asked as she turned hers on to see that that B's lifespan was hidden from view but when she adjusted for Shinigami she couldn't find any anywhere, "Where's your Shinigami?"

"I.. I don't have a Shinigami," BB responded confused, "You have a Shinigami. Like a pet."

"No," she yelled angrily defending Rinchu, Ryuk, Rem, and any other Shinigami following around a human. Getting ahold of her temper she added, "How would you get Shinigami eyes without a Death Note?"

"Death Note?" B asked confused. Apparently BB wasn't as in the loop as Lolli had thought him to be,

"Come to my hotel room at 22:00 hours (10 p.m.)."

"Okay," B agreed as Lolli wrote down all of the information that B could possibly need, including a map of Tokyo with an X over the correct hotel… all of which was written on his hand.

She watched B, who seemed to walk identically to her brother, as he wandered away from campus. She looked back to the classroom that Light had been in to realize that the hallway was clear. She ran to the classroom to peak in and saw that nobody was in there either, not even the teacher or any kids making out. She was at a loss. Where was Light?

* * *

Mello stood outside with Matt and Near. They were all shaking from the cold but Matt seemed to handle it a bit better than the other two with the cigarette. Matt's sudden chill caused him to shake and a clump of ashes fell onto his DS screen. "Fuck," Matt yelled frustrated. The cigarette tumbled from his mouth and landed in the snow, incidentally putting it out. "Fuck," Matt repeated.

"You shouldn't say things like that," a brown haired boy stated calmly as he walked up to the group of misfits, "Do you guys go here… to this school."

"Uh…," Mello started, a combination of being caught a bit of guard and freezing his ass off, "We would never go this fuckin' 'tard ass school." Light was about to respond when he noticed someone walking away from the same classroom that Light had been in. It looked a lot like L.

"Ryuzaki?" Light questioned aloud. The boy stopped and turned, staring directly at the four boys.

"Beyond," Mello whispered loudly. Well, loud enough for Matt and Near to hear. Matt actually looked up from his game, which he had seemed to drown his sorrows into after losing his highly important nicotine smoke.

"Are you here with Lolli?" Beyond asked the boys as he walked up the small group huddled outside in the snow.

"We're attempting to keep her safe from Kira," Near stated flatly, glancing in Light's direction for a millisecond, something that only Light failed to notice.

"Is she assisting her brother?" Beyond asked, completely ignoring the fact that he had already pieced together the fact that this Light person was without a doubt Kira.

"More like confusing him," Matt laughed without looking up from the game, "She's sending him insane clues that no one but someone who's already solved it would understand."

"Wait Lolli is L's sister?" Light asked remembering the strange boxes that L had received from his sister.

Beyond didn't even register that Light had spoken and continued on with Matt, "Well it appears that she will need my help. Perhaps I can kill Kira. We all know how fun it is for me to kill." This time he did glance at Light, just in time to notice his eyes go wide.

Mello decided to add to "Let's scare Light time", "Beyond here is a serial killer. You killed what three people… four."

"Well let's see," B began holding up his hands to count, "There was the LA murder case." He raised three fingers, "Then before that I killed two in Vegas. Four in Texas, six in the mid-west, three in New York, five in Washington D.C. and I think… oh yeah…I killed somebody yesterday… not sure who though."

"That's 24," Matt stated out loud, "Well that he remembers offhand. It's probably more than that."

"Your right about that one," B agreed. Making the whole murder subject seem so trivial. It was amusing scaring the shit of out of Light and it seemed to be working. Light stood in shock as he backed away from the potentially harmful group of boys. Whoever this Lolli person was… he never wanted to meet her, unless it was to kill her.


	13. Night and Light

**Gomen: I am so sorry for taking so long to update**

* * *

Lolli stood outside her hotel waiting for Light, after the problems concerning their last date, Light had called, rescheduling it for later in the afternoon. So Lolli stood outside the five star hotel, waiting in the snowy wasteland for a date with a man that she didn't even like. _This really is just my luck isn't it?_

13 floors up, in the Penthouse suite, Mello and Matt stood staring out the window, watching the date for as long as they could before she slipped away into the darkness of the city.

"I'm so worried," Mello droned, not particularly caring if it made him sound weak. He was usually so tough and collected but Lolli always made his inner feelings come out, something that he both loved and hated.

"Don't worry about her," Near responded, sitting on the floor playing with a deck of playing cards.

"How can you say that…? Light could kill her today."

"It is unsettling to see that you show so little faith in the woman you claim to love and completely trust. Is it too much to ask for you to trust her when she is so sure of herself?" This was what Mello hated about Near, how he could be so caring and loving, enough to call Lolli his mother and then turn around and act as if she's just some pawn in one of his games, "I completely trust in her abilities as both a detective… and as a young woman." Mello just stood there, what was he supposed to say.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Lolli asked Light, their fingers intertwined. As much as she hated the man, she did enjoy the warmth of his hands, it was so cold, and she had forgotten about gloves. Maybe she'd ask Mello for gloves for Christmas. But then they'd probably be leather…, which wouldn't be warm at all. Maybe she wouldn't ask Mello.

"Is that okay?" she heard Light finish as he stopped at a crosswalk.

"Hmmm?" she responded, apparently she missed something… she did that a lot.

"We're going to my house… watch some movies, just casual stuff. My parents are gone for the weekend, visiting my grandparents but I couldn't go because of exams. Is that okay?" He repeated.

"Yeah sure… fine with me," she said, smiling up at him. _That'll be nice… at least if we're watching movies I won't have to talk to you. Plus I can think about stuff and not pay attention to the movie. It's a plus plus situation._

Lolli plopped down on the couch as Light put in the movie Twilight. _I guess he figures since I know English I'll enjoy this, but the truth is I hate Twilight. Vampires should never sparkle. My brother's more vampire-like than those people in that movie are. _

Once the movie had finished and Light brought the lights back up, he noticed that the bottle of vodka was completely empty on the coffee table in front of the couch. Light smiled, he had planned this all along.

When Light had left the four strange boys at his school in an effort to seek out Zoey, he glanced back in their direction to see that she was in fact arguing with those same boys. They all seemed to know her quite well. It then crossed Light's mind that there was indeed a chance that Zoey was Lolli, L's sister. Light however had no proof, so in an effort to get the knowledge out in the open, Light had been slipping vodka in her glass of Pepsi for the entire movie and by the fact that the entire 20oz container of vodka being gone and that Zoey looked completely drunk off her rocker, he could tell that it worked.

* * *

"You don't think Light would give Mumunka alcohol…do you?" Near asked Mello as they sat in the hotel room waiting for Lolli to return.

"Not if he doesn't wanna die," Mello growled at the thought of Lolli drunk. Mello had seen a drunk Lolli before, as had everyone at Wammy's other than L. L was the always the source of her drinking… well L leaving for a case. She would always get completely drunk and go nuts. She still had control over parts of her brain, he didn't have to worry about her giving away secrets but whenever she was drunk she would get so horny that she would grab the nearest boy and try to have sex with him wherever. She had almost had sex with Mello and Matt before but they had both stopped her. Matt stopped her because his best friend was in love with her and it would be against the guy code. Mello stopped her because he wanted her to want him when she was sober and he loved her enough to not do something so despicable. Mello could be a good guy at times…when he wanted to be.

They broke the conversation upon hearing a knock at the door. "Is that Lolli?" Matt asked, standing up from his seat and putting out his cigarette, he really wasn't in the mood to have his head chewed off. Matt swung the door open to reveal Beyond standing in the doorway with a backpack that could only be presumed to carry his belongings. Mello looked over Matt's shoulder with a furrowed brow, "What're you doing here?"

"Lolli invited me. She said 22:00, where is she?" B asked the group.

"Out on a date with Light," Mello mocked, both aggravated and jealous.

"Oh… well I guess I'll wait then," B stated shrugging as he dropped his bag by the door and flopped down onto the couch with a huff.

* * *

Meanwhile over at the Yagami household things were getting a little hot and heated as Lolli/Zoey gave Light a strip tease and Light realized that there was no way that this girl could be L's sister. L was much too composed and certainly wouldn't act this way from simply a bit of alcohol. So the likelihood of this girl being related to L in any way was doubtful. Another thing that bothered Light was the reason why he was having so much trouble finding the fun in this. All of his girlfriends throughout the years served the same purpose more or less. He was simply attempting to prove that he was not gay. And this situation was not helping anything.

Lolli flopped onto his lap and began grinding against his body. Light could tell that he felt a bit of something but he was really going to have to work at it. Admitting defeat, Light led Lolli up to his bedroom in an effort to prove something… not to her but to himself.


	14. A Sense of Foreboding

**Disclaimer: That's right... I still don't own Death Note, oh well I guess**

* * *

Lolli awoke on the floor of her hotel room, just barely inside the door. Slowly getting to her feet, Lolli felt a surge as her head throbbed. "Uhhh," Lolli mumbled to herself angrily, she had absolutely no recollection of the night prior. She looked up to see Mello, Matt, and Beyond all sleeping on different couches and peaked around the corner to see Near fast asleep on her bed. She was glad they hadn't stayed up waiting for her. How long had she stayed out anyway? Who knew?

"Lolli?" a groggy Beyond questioned as re rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see the girl still holding her pounding head in her hand, "Tylenol?"

"Sounds like a smart idea to me," Lolli replied smirking, as she fumbled around in the bathroom for something she could use. She glanced in the mirror to see Beyond watching her from the doorway, "Can I help you?"

"What do you know about Shinigami?" B asked curiously.

"The better question is what do you know about Shinigami?"

"Not much," he shrugged, "I know I was born with eyes that can see names and lifespans and yours the first to not be visible… well other than the at Yagami guy."

"Yes… well that's because Light has a Death Note and a Shinigami…," she focused on getting the cap off the Tylenol in her hand, "just like me." Beyond ripped the bottle from her grasp and pulled the cap off before handing it back.

"So this Death Note is what's giving the Yagami kid the power to be Kira," Beyond stated rather than questioned.

"You are correct," Lolli answered, swallowing the pills in her hand without water, "So are you going to help me?"

"Aren't you helping L?" B questioned, raising his eyebrows and cocking his head to the side.

"Yes… but Kira is going to kill L and as much as the two of you despise each other, neither wants the other dead. If the other was dead there would be no sense competing," she noticed B shrug his shoulders in agreement, " Besides, do you really want to have to say that Yagami Light was better at beating L than you were?" Lolli watched a scowl spread across B's face at that thought. Lolli always knew exactly what to say to make B change his thought process.

"Fine I will assist you in any way needed," B agreed with a huff.

"Good," Lolli replied pulling out a large tackle box full of make-up, "Cus' we're goin' under cover."

* * *

L watched the mysterious 4th Kira make her way into the political office and decided to pay special attention to figure out if this girl could possibly be Lolli once and for all.

"So, your sister's in the country I heard," Light spoke loudly as he wandered into the headquarters room.

"Hmmm, and how may I ask did you come to that conclusion?" L asked, spinning around in his chair to face Light with a fork hanging from his mouth.

"Well there were these boys at the college yesterday," Light stated, flopping onto the couch and lifting the laptop beside him onto his lap, "The boys said they were here to help your sister…Lolli was it?"

"What did these boys look like?" L asked already suspecting the answer.

"Hmmm," Light thought, faking contemplation at L's question, "Well, there was one with white hair in pajamas."

_Near, _thought L.

"One with red hair and goggles."

_Matt._

"One with blonde hair and leather… everything."

_Mello_

"and one that had black hair… he actually looked a lot like you but he told me he was a serial killer. He's not a serial killer is he?"

_Beyond?_

"Actually he is a serial killer, I arrested him recently and believed him to have been killed by Kira but it appears that he has ended up meeting up with Lolli," L thought aloud, "I would suggest you stay away from him… unless of course you are attempting to have me slip up and give you his name so that you can kill him."

"I already told you I'm not Kira."

"That's fine, but even if you were I would have to ask you to not kill him anyway, I would very much like to confront another challenge from him, only this time I would hope that there would be no casualties."

"Are you guys watching this, that girl whose probably the 4th Kira just brought in another guy, it looks like it's her boyfriend or something," Matsuda told the two from his seat beside L. Apparently, L had been off his game for he hadn't even noticed him walk into the room. L spun back around in his chair and Light stood up to hover between the two .

"I'm not getting anything off this video," Light stated, bored, "Those two aren't giving us any clues."

_I see lots of clues, _L thought,_ But none that you'd ever be able to pick up on. _L stared at the girl's tights, the front-half was white while the back-half was black. Those were a hard find. He only knew two people to ever wear those tights, Lolli and their mother. The girl was also wearing a black upside down crucifix around her neck that seemed to bounce off her cleavage. The cross itself stood for heritage, their mother had given both of them matching ones when they were born and they had been passed down for hundreds of years. Lolli only wore hers upside down when L was gone on a case. It was her own way of coping. The only other people who wear upside down crosses were Satanists and he was sure that no Kira follower would ever be a Satanist.

"Turning the cross upside down means your wishing someone a safe return," the woman stated, smiling at her three year old son. L held up the cross around his neck and held the long end in the air, forcing it to point down.

"I always want you to come home safe mommy," L told her with a smile.

"Me too me too," Lolli shouted, jumping from one bed to the other in the small hotel room in Los Vegas.

"I always do," she told them smiling, before tapping her left thigh, where she kept a small knife, "what's the saying?"

"Be prepared?" L guessed, holding up his index and middle fingers, making the boy scouts sign.

"No silly," she smiled ruffling his hair.

"Always come back that same amount alive as you did when you left?" Lolli guessed.

"Yup, good answer. Just for that you get a piece of cake when I come home… chocolate."

"No fair," L pouted, "I want cake too." He huffed his shoulders sadly as his mother gave him a hug.

"I've gotta head off to work now. You two keep each other safe. You got me?"

"Always have...," L started.

"…always will," Lolli finished.

The two watched their mother walk away from the dingy hotel room wearing her usual attire; fishnet stockings, a super mini leather skirt, and a top that simply looked like a bra. Their mother was a night walker, an escort, a hooker. Both children knew, she never kept secrets from her kids, and they were okay with it. It was a legitimate career. She was earning a living and paying for private school tuition for her two children all while being a single mother. How could they be anything other than proud.

"Mom's going to come home safe right?" Lolli asked concerned, as she had a sense of foreboding.

"She'll be fine," L assured her, although he seemed to sense some sort of danger as well.

The two sat on their shared queen bed working on homework for 3rd grade even though they were supposed to only be in preschool. They had convinced their mother, stating that if it continued at this current rate she would be saving a great deal of money on tuition in the future and she had no choice but to agree. Her children were geniuses. She still had no idea where it came from… certainly not from herself. She had made plenty of terrible choices in her life after running away from her family for being reprimanded when she had been caught smoking pot. Her mother, German, and her father, Russian, were both very strict, growing up under communist rule and allowed her no freedom. So she allowed her children immense freedom, although they didn't do much with it. Those two had no reason to rebel and hopefully they still wouldn't when they were teenagers.

The problem was that she would never find out. Because later that night when she came home, their world would come crashing down.

L broke away from the memory before he lost his emotionless shell in front of Light. He couldn't appear weak in front of Kira, he was sure of that. L continued to watch the girl, who he now knew for a fact was his sister, as she continued to converse with the 3rd Kira. _If you do anything to hurt Lolli_, L thought more or less to the world's population as a whole, _you will pay with your life.S_


	15. Gelus' Replacement

Lolli walked into the political office with Beyond in tow, hand in hand. B was to be playing the part of her boyfriend. Not that he minded. Beyond had always had a bit of a thing for Lolli, but he had been good at hiding it. He knew that nothing would ever really happen. He had accepted it and moved on.

"Um Z," a fourteen year old BB asked as he fidgeted and concentrated on a spot on the floor.

"What is it?" fourteen year old Lolli asked with Nate asleep on her hip.

"Well…um I was um kinda wondering… if um…," Beyond stuttered, "If you um, maybe wanted to go to a movie or something?"

"Well," Lolli responded, "It'd be okay if it was as friends but from observing your body language and your apprehensive tone I can see that you are attempting to ask me on a date and as much as I would love to oblige you regarding something of this nature, I feel that the similarities between you and L are too great and it would appear as though I would have some sort of brother complex. I would however still love to accompany you to a movie as long as it will be considered an outing as friends."

"Oh… yeah of course," Beyond responded excitedly, successfully hiding his rejection, "Friends is perfectly fine with me. I apologize for giving you the wrong idea."

"Shall we go then?" Lolli responded, setting Near on the couch and wrapping him in a blanket to keep warm.

"Shall we go then Ryo?" Lolli asked still holding Beyond's hand, as B finally come out of his flashback.

"Oh are we done already?" B asked. He clearly hadn't been paying the least amount of attention to the entire conversation she had just had with the third Kira. Lolli began to walk the door with B in tow but let go of his hand to face the camera. Striking a pose she made a peace sign with her right hand holding it behind her head and rocker/Spiderman sign with her left hand, placing it next to her right cheek and sticking out her tongue. It was her signal to tell L that she had a good plan.

"What's next?" Beyond asked her as they walked out of the office and made their way down the street.

"We're meeting the guys at the café," Lolli responded, walking toward the crosswalk.

* * *

Lolli stood with Matt, Mello, Beyond, and Near at the intersection waiting for the light to change. Mello was arguing with his cell phone about the necessity of college with Linda, Mello hated school, he graduated high school the year before when he was 14 and decided that that was as far as he wanted to go. Near was looking into the toyshop window that was right there on the corner, it seemed to have an enormous Lego display in the window. Matt was playing his Nintendo DS and glancing at the walking signal. Beyond was playing with his butterfly knife, performing amazing tricks with it. Lolli simply stood there observing everyone. She felt bad that L was missing out, but he would probably have hated it anyway.

The light changed but hardly anyone was paying attention to it. The only one who seemed to notice was Matt as he began meandering toward the other side without looking up from the game. Lolli noticed that that he was no longer standing beside her to see that he was already about halfway across. She also happened to notice that there was a car headed right for him and the driver was going much too fast and fumbling for something under the dash.

"Matt," Lolli screamed running towards him. If she had thought about it, she probably wouldn't have screamed his name because when he heard it, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Run," Lolli screamed running towards him as fast as she could. She had always been a good runner, but years and lack of exercise certainly didn't help anything. Matt seemed to be paralyzed as he stood staring at the driverless car barreling towards him.

Now being ten thirty in the morning on a work day, the streets were nearly empty and other than the four of them, there were only three pedestrians and the one insane car to be seen; but the people who were around quickly looked up, startled by the screaming. Lolli knew that she was going to make it. She could tell from her speed and as she reached him she pushed him out of its path as hard as she could, falling to her knees in the process. The car was still headed towards a Wammy child, but now that child was Lolli. She stood getting ready to run but she didn't have enough time.

The car plowed right through her, not even noticing as it continued down the street without stopping. Near's eyes grew wide with fear. "Mumunka," he screamed, tears falling down his face for the second time in his entire life, the first time was when his actual mother died.

"No," Mello and Beyond screamed, running towards the street as the loose rubble settled around the road. Lolli watched them run, but they stopped when they saw her. She wasn't on the ground, she wasn't bleeding, she wasn't hurt at all… the car had phased right through her.

Lolli held her hands in front of her face and smiled looking at Rinchu who laughed, "I told you you can't die."

* * *

"So she can never die?" Mello asked the Shinigami angrily from the couch of the hotel room.

"Well she can," Rinchu replied shrugging, "But not until the midnight after her fiftieth birthday."

"We get to have our fiftieth birthday?" Lolli asked unexpectedly, "I figured we'd die the exact second we turned fifty."

"No… I've changed the rules," Rinchu replied.

"How in the world can you just change the rules?" Beyond asked, as he lounged on the couch with his combat boots heavily thumped onto the coffee table, flipping his butterfly knife open and closed.

"Being the Shinigami King, Rinchu can do anything that he wants," Ryuk butted in from the bowl of apples on the desk beside the computer.

"Wait…what?" Lolli asked, completely bewildered, "Rinchu's the Shinigami King? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know myself," Rinchu confessed, "I once worked under Pythagoras as a mathematician but after a mishap… I was executed. I appeared into the Shinigami Realm and slowly found everything on my own. Ryuk was the next one to appear. He lived in mid-evil Europe… you were a prince or something, weren't you?"

"To be honest I don't even remember," Ryuk replied a bit ashamed. He bit into another apple devouring almost half of it at once.

"So what else is there to it?" Lolli asked intrigued.

"Well there are thirteen Shinigami total at any one time. When a Shinigami dies I have to find a new one to take its place. I had chosen you… you Lolli are Gelus' replacement," Rinchu told her.

"So then what do you know about Beyond?" Lolli asked the Shinigami curiously. Beyond stopped flipping his knife and sat up straighter with curiosity.

"Well," Rinchu began, "I met Beyond's father when he was 49 and his mother was 38."

"That was before I was born," Beyond added, wonder in his blood red eyes.

"Wait your parents were that old when they had you… my mom was 17 when she had me and L."

"Yeah they were old… anyway," B finished gesturing toward Rinchu.

"Yes, anyway… I met your father when he was 49 years old and he had first found a death note. He had made the trade for the Shinigami eyes and saw that your mother was going to die within 4 months and your father made the ultimate deal to save her. The problem was that Beyond's mother was already pregnant with Beyond although no one was aware. In the Shinigami realm once a child is conceived it is considered alive for whatever reason. So when the deal was made for your mother there was a bit of an effect on you. Well your father died when he turned 50 which was when your mother was still 6 months pregnant… but there had been complications."

"Which were," B nudged.

"The complications had been that since your father had made the deal for both your mother and you the years got split between you so you were both to die at the age of 25. But your mother was already past 25 and was essentially living off your years so when you were born… she lost her year stealing ability and died. Essentially dying during child birth, or so it would appear."

"So I'm going to die within the year then?" Beyond asked curiously.

"No… it seems that everything got rather complicated and you will also be living until the age of 50 as well."

"Why?" B asked confused.

"That, Beyond Birthday, is something that even I do not completely understand."


	16. Symptoms

Lolli awoke just in barely enough time to make it to the bathroom to vomit. Upon hearing her, Mello came up behind to hold her hair as she continued to throw up uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Mello asked with concern.

"Oh yeah. I'm just shittin' rainbows over here," Lolli replied sarcastically between heaves.

"Should you go to the doctor?" Mello asked; he ignored her sarcastic remark since it probably had something to do with being sick.

"Probably", she replied sadly. Lolli was deathly afraid of doctors. She hated anything to do with the smell of bleach and needles and elderly sick people. It was Lolli's opinion that going to the hospital would without a doubt make you sicker than you were before. And that could be just from sitting in the waiting room. But after another twenty minutes of vomiting and dry heaving (once everything was gone), Lolli decided that it would probably be best if she did go to the local clinic to determine whatever illness she seemed to have contracted.

Lolli sat in the waiting room of the Kanto Regional Clinic and looked down at the clipboard which requested all of her information since birth. So Lolli decided to only fill out the most important information.

NAME: Lolli Lawliet  
AGE: 24

She filled out more meaningless information before coming to something interesting, EMERGENCY CONTACT. Who was she supposed to put down… it certainly wouldn't be L. Whatever was wrong with her, she certainly didn't need his shit…

EMERGENCY CONTACT: Quillsh Wammy  
RELATION TO YOU: Father

* * *

L glanced up from his computer chair from across the room as Watari's personal phone began to go off. A couple members of the task force, mostly Aizawa, appeared annoyed that Watari was allowed to have his phone on while they were not. However, the difference was that Watari was never on the phone unless it was an emergency and even then, it was rare. Roger was normally able to handle all emergencies.

"Hello," Watari greeted, still unsure of how this unknown caller had his cell phone number.

"Hello, this is Dr. Yoto with the Kanto Regional Clinic. I just was calling to ask if there was any way that you could pick up your daughter."

"My daughter?" Watari asked, a tad bit confused.

"You are Mr. Wammy, are you not?" (Dr. Yoto couldn't pronounce Quillsh)

"I am," Watari responded, confused as to why someone would know his real name.

"What is it Watari?" L asked, a hint of worry in his voice. The only person to consider Watari her father was Lolli, "What does he mean by your daughter?"

"What's wrong?" Watari asked into the receiver walking briskly away from L into another room. L had the urge to follow him but thought better of it. He peeked at Light with a sideways glance, one that Light failed to notice. Light appeared to be smirking… what did Light have to do with this. _If Light killed Lolli I am going to strangle him with my bare hands. _

In all actuality, Light had nothing to do with it. He still hadn't figured out that Zoey Pop and Lolli were one in the same. The only thing that pleased Light was the fact that L cared so much for his sister. He would definitely kill her as soon as he got the chance.

"Well it seems that your daughter is pregnant," Dr. Yoto mentioned cautiously, "But there are complications. She appears to be incredibly sick and she actually walked all the way here. I can't see her walking home and it is evident that she is deathly afraid of hospitals. She is well enough to be discharged but not well enough to be out on her own. Would there be any way that you would be able to come down here and pick her up?"

"Yes of course I'll be there right away." Watari grabbed his coat and began walking to the door, but felt someone hold him back.

"What's going on?" L asked, glancing around nervously. It bothered him a great deal to think that his sister could be dead. He suddenly had the urge to kill Light again.

"Lolli is ill," Watari stated calmly. L was anything other than calm.

"How…why?" L asked; he did not like being kept in the dark. Not one bit. He was used to knowing everything, plus why would Watari neglect to tell him something. Especially about his own sister.

"She's fine Riuzaki. She's fine. I am going to pick her up now if you could possibly let me go."

"I need to come along. Just let me get my shoes," L stated, walking rather quickly toward the corridor. As soon as L turned the corner, Watari was gone. He knew better than to allow L to accompany him.

* * *

Lolli was silent when Watari picked her up. She was completely embarrassed. She had no idea how it happened. Pregnant… her, impossible. She had no idea who the father could be, as far as she knew she was a virgin, but the doctor had told her otherwise. Great.

"Lolli?" Watari asked, glancing between her and the road, "Do you know who the father is?"

"No," she growled, crossing her arms angrily, "That's what makes me madder than anything."

"I have heard that when you consume alcohol, you tend to get promiscuous."

"WHAT!" Lolli screamed, "Who told you that? I don't do that!"

"Well just think about it. I believe that we are at your hotel now. I will accompany you to your room."

"So," Watari started, as the elevator doors closed, "Why did you put down your real name and me as your father?"

"Well, I didn't know what was wrong with me… I could've died and I didn't really want to have a fake name on my tombstone." _Plus at the time, I forgot that I couldn't die and with as sick as I felt I thought I was gonna die._

"Mumunka," Near stated, walking toward her with her cell phone vibrating as soon as she had stepped into the hotel room, "L has been calling nonstop for the past forty-five minutes. You need to speak with him."

"Grr," Lolli teased, flipping it open, "Yello."

"Lolli what is going on? Are you ill?" she could hear concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. It was just a little mo…stomach ache. Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Are you sure your o.."

"Did you need to talk to Watari," Lolli interrupted, she hated worried L. L with emotions scared her more than L with no emotions. She definitely liked emotionless L much more.

"No."

"Then I'm going to hang up."

"Goodbye Lolli," L said, knowing he wasn't going to find out anything.

"Bye L."

"I am going to go back to headquarters before he begins tracing our phones to find our location," Watari told the group as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"So what's wrong?"

"Are you okay now?"

"What did the doctor say?"

The questions seemed to come from everywhere and Lolli couldn't even determine who was asking what. "I'm fine," she assured them.

"Your pregnant," B stated from his seat on the couch as he sharpened a butcher knife, "with twins." _That's B for you, tragically blunt, maybe B should stand for Blunt._

"Thank you Backup," she growled, knowing how much he hated to be called Backup, but he simply smiled at her as he continued sharpening his knife.

"What," Mello screamed, "How do you know?"

"I can seen their life spans already," B told the group with a smile.

"I can too," Rinchu agreed as he floated into the room, "It appears that they will be living for fifty years also, they were not part of the deal but it seems to be the case anyhow."

"So I'm going to die when they're born?" Lolli questioned.

"No, it's different from B's mother. She was already pregnant when the deal was made. You became pregnant after. But that doesn't explain the 50 years … I think that has something to do with both parents owning a Death Note."

"Wait," Mello yelled angrily, "That means Light's the father. Fucking Kira is the father… I'm gonna kill him."

"Mello wait," Lolli screamed as he stormed to the door.

"What's going on in here?" Matt asked, coming in from the balcony smelling of smoke.

"Light got Lolli pregnant," Mello seethed.

"You can't do anything Mello," Lolli told him, "I'm sending Light to prison. That's not gonna change. He will be executed and I am going to watch it happen no matter what. But I don't want you to just kill him. He needs to be brought in as Kira. He needs to lose this fight. Please Mello, don't do anything."

Mello couldn't say no to her when she was like that. She really sounded desperate.

"Fine," Mello agreed reluctantly.

"Oh and nobody," Lolli stated looking everyone in the eyes, "Is to say anything to L."

* * *

**Anyone have any good idea for names? I have some ideas but if you can give me better ones I would be much obliged.**


	17. The First Day of Christmas

**On the first day of Christmas**

Beyond sat in the lobby of the hotel next door. He needed to kill someone, he wasn't too worried on who but it had to be someone with an expiration date in the next five minutes or he was going to pull his hair out. Spotting someone with about ten minutes left he followed her to the elevator. This was his chance.

Lolli sat at the kitchen table in the penthouse suite of the hotel with a letter from Beyond in her fist, wadded into a ball.

_**Dear Lollia,**_

_**Just wanted to let you know that I couldn't hold back anymore. I needed to find someone… don't worry it'll be their death date anyway so it's more like destiny than murder in a way. I'll try to be back soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Beyond Birthday**_

Beyond no longer found it necessary to completely hide his name since he couldn't be killed until the age of 50 anyway. That was why the fire couldn't kill him, why Light couldn't kill him, and why fate couldn't kill him. It appeared that B found his purpose in life; killing people that were going to die anyway. She couldn't really argue with him, it made sense. They had to die anyway, they were going to die no matter what. But the fact that B took so much pleasure in the murders was what scared her more than anything.

Matt stood in the kitchen trying to melt down chocolate chips to make chocolate suckers for Mello. He had special ordered Mello's favorite kind of chocolate but didn't know what else to do with the chips so he begged Lolli for her sucker molds.

"How's it goin' Mr. Baker," Lolli giggled, eyeing his apron and lack of a video game system.

"I hate Christmas," Matt huffed, trying as hard as he could to get the chocolate in the mold without making too much of a mess.

"Oh, you're making a big deal outta nothing," Lolli stated, standing from her spot and standing behind Matt helping get the chocolate in the mold better.

"Um, Mumunka," Near started, as he walked into the room silently. "Oh excuse me," he stated eyeing over the scene, "I didn't know you were attempting to reenact Ghost. Perhaps it would be more ideal if you were playing with clay and not chocolate."

"Near, how do you even know what Ghost is? Isn't that movie from America," Lolli stated bewildered.

"I do know of famous movies from many countries. Where do you think I got your name?" he questioned as he silently walked from the room.

Lolli couldn't think of what to say. She couldn't tell how much was bull shit and how much he really did know. Maybe Near wasn't as easy to read as she had once thought.

* * *

L sat on his bed, inspecting the piece of paper Lolli had sent him. Opening it up he read:

_On the first day of Christmas your sister gave to you,  
A Shinigami in an Apple Tree._

Still unsure of its meaning, L set the paper on his nightstand table to think. He really hadn't worried too much about Lolli over the last week since her hospital visit considering she and Watari had both assured him that it was nothing for him to worry about. The back of his mind still thought about it constantly.

Turning back to the computer screen L watched the footage of Lolli and Beyond again and again. She was directly involved in this case. It would be too easy for Light to get her name. It was true that he didn't have her whole first name or her last at all but all that mattered was the fact that she was clearly there and B was definitely next to her. _And why is he holding her hand? _L thought angrily. _He better not try any funny business, not even a kiss on the cheek._ L was rather over protective of his sister upon seeing the horrors of the real world.

Realizing her was getting off track, L went back to watching current footage and noticed that for some reason there seemed to be a shadow moving across the screen. He began to focus on it and as it moved directly in the view of the screen, L just about passed out. It was a Shinigami, he guessed. It was tall and white and it had purple tipped hair. He could've believe it. It seemed to be tossing an apple from one hand to the other. He ripped the paper Lolli had sent off the desk and read it over again. _Could she have set up this visual for him in some way? Could she possibly instruct the Shinigami?_ He wasn't 100% sure he even really wanted to know. He truly hoped that Lolli wasn't conversing with Shingami.

* * *

"So what are you giving L for Christmas?" Matt asked, opening the fridge to check the chocolate molds.

"Well on Christmas Day I plan to give him Kira, but I already gave him one present," Matt looked up confused, "… a Shinigami."

"What," Matt asked now more confused than before.

"On thanksgiving I sent him a box of cut up pieces of Rem's death note. Then I intrusted her to go to the campaign office for the first day of Christmas."

"Are you going to give him something for everyday?"

"No way, then I'd have to actually do work," Lolli stated laughing, "It's enough work to just take all these damn prenatal vitamins. But I don't want my kids coming out like cone heads."

Matt smirked at that. Lolli turned to see Near walk in with a winter coat on and a toy robot in his hand.

"Where are you off to?" she asked curiously.

"I am off to go Christmas shopping before the people begin to emerge more than they already have. I do not like crowds."

"Well good luck," Lolli laughed, amused.

"Hey," Matt yelled, grabbing his cigarettes off the kitchen table, "Can I come along. I've still got a bit more shopping and I don't really wanna go out to the balcony to smoke."

"It's fine," Near shrugged, turning toward the door, letting Matt follow him out.

"Hmmm," Lolli huffed, "Now what do I do?"

* * *

B had been the first to arrive home. He was content for about a week. It was like filling a car up with gas for him. He wasn't sure if that was how other serial killers felt but there was no convention to meet and trade secrets so B found himself going with whatever he felt.

"Lolli," he called, stepping into the room, looking in both directions, "Mello, Near, Matt… come on guys I know your mad at me for going out to kill random people but I had to, you gotta believe me. It's like L and candy, or Mello and chocolate, or Matt and cigarettes, or Near and toys, or Lolli and well I don't know. But I've gotta do it. Come one guys, I'm sorry." He continued his search around the apartment but stopped when he noticed that there were stacks of papers scattered on the floor. He continued his search and found that the dining room table was on its side with bullet holes not going all the way through.

He finally noticed a red piece of paper on the floor and opened it to read it.

_Hello Thief,_

_It appears that one of you in that room has stolen something very important to us. A certain black notebook.  
__Therefore we have something very important to you. If you ever want to see this pathetic girl again you must bring us back out Death Note.  
The address is attached._

_Russian Mafia_

_Who signs their notes Russian Mafia,_ Beyond thought to himself before rethinking it and simply becoming enraged. Those goons had no idea who they were dealing with. B heard the door open and walked in to see that it was Mello.

"Why is it such a mess in here?" Mello asked confused, setting down his bags as B thrust the note into his face, "What's this?" He seemed to be reading it over and contemplating it before grabbing the gun out of his back pocket, "I gonna kill those fuckers."

B smirked as he pulled out the sharpened butterfly knife in one hand and his still bloody butcher knife in the other, "Sounds good to me."


	18. The Russians are Coming

**Sorry I took so long, College final exams... bluhhhh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note... I mean seriously isn't that kindof the point of Fan Fiction.  Tehehehehehe**

* * *

Lolli sat in a wooden dining room chair, gagged and bound. She had remembered the large burly Russian men as they stormed into her hotel suite and held her down to drug her unconscious. None of them seemed to be around at this time though. She looked around and sighed, O_f course it's a warehouse. How cliché._ There also seemed to be no one around to guard her. Apparently she wasn't much of a threat. She could see a trace for light coming from a large metal door as it slid open, revealing a large man, but not one who had raided her room.

He walked in slowly, probably trying to instill fear. But Lolli wasn't too worried. It wasn't like she could be killed by anything anyway. The man reached and tore the electric tape from her mouth. She felt the faint hair on her face come off with it. She closed her eyes tight, suppressing tears.

"So," he laughed, "I understand your expecting."

"Huh," she asked confused.

"You are pregnant are you not?" he asked her, smiling evily.

"What's it to you," Lolli growled, angry that he even brought it up.

"Everything," he retorted, "If those friends of yours don't bring me the notebook then I will beat you 'til those things die." He began poking her stomach teasingly.

"You're an asshole," she spat.

"Well you are the little whore who killed my brother," he told her angrily, slapping her in the face.

"What?" she asked confused.

"The man you stole that notebook from was my brother. I know that you killed him." Lolli's eyes grew wide… she'd forgotten about that. He was right; she did kill him. She tried to cover it up,

"I don't know what you're talking about," she told him convincingly. Normally someone would have bought it, it sounded like the truth, but the man was not willing to listen to anything. He slapped her again in the exact same spot and it stung more than last time.

A gunshot rang out from the other side of the doors and the man in front of her suddenly stood stiff to hear whatever it was that was going on. He heard another gunshot and the sound of not-so-manly screaming.

"I'll be back for you in a minute," he breathed, turning towards the door just as it was thrust open by the two angriest men in the entire world.

"Mother fucker," the blonde shouted, the gun trained on the man's chest. The ebony haired boy stood silently, a large butcher knife is his front left pocket, his butterfly knife flipping around in his hands. Lolli could tell the Russian man was impressed by the way his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" he questioned, his hand hovering over his gun as if in some old Western movie. Lolli felt the need to add in some old Western music but decided against it. It was probably a good choice on her part.

Just as the hand touched the gun, Beyond's butterfly knife flew from his fingers and landed in the dead center of the man's hand, destroying all of the nerve endings, there was no chance he was going to be pulling his gun anytime soon. B pulled the cleaver from his pocket and held it in the other hand. Mello still trained the man the entire time.

She knew this was going to be over rather quickly. _3…2…1…_ she counted down in her head as B burst into action and ran at the man silently, he leapt into the air and flew over him, hacking the butcher's knife into the Russian's skull and he descended. While the man before them hovered, Mello took his aim and fired all 6 shots into the man, 2 in the heart, 3 in the chest, and even one in the groin. Lolli could tell that was painful. The man fell to the ground, and lay there, seeping blood onto the cement floor.

Mello hovered in front of her, unbinding her arms and B undid her legs. Mello picked her up and threw her over his shoulder to carry her out. Not that Lolli really needed it; however, she couldn't really turn down a free ride, and silently consented.

"Where are we?" she asked as they finally cleared the building and appeared to be in an area she didn't recognize.

"Vegas. Why?" Beyond answered from beside her.

"Then before we go home can I made a slight detour?"

* * *

L stood next to Light, his mind on other things. L had gotten a phone call from the FBI the night before. It seemed that they had legitimate proof that Kira was now in the United States. L didn't belief it one bit, considering Kira was standing beside him, but he had no choice with the way the US government was begging.

"We need to travel to the US," L told the group. They all seemed to be in shock. L turned to Light, "I can't ask you to come…I'm sorry. You need to attend your college classes," Light nodded. He really couldn't argue with that. L handed out the flight tickets for the next day. They were all flying privately...L thought it was important for everyone to stay together without looking too much like a group.

They had arrived in Las Vegas at 11:00 p.m. that night. Considering all of them had jet lag, none of them could really even process what was going on. They stumbled into the elevator of Caesar's Palace. They were almost to their rooms when a back haired blob ran through the jumbled police force and attacked L.

He fell to the group with a thud, and although the cops were still quite groggy, they all realized what was happening. L was under attack. The five men pulled their guns and aimed at the person suffocating L.

"This is the police… release him, now," Chief Yagami screamed.

"L, I'm so happy to see you," Lolli shouted, her back to the police towering above her. She wasn't worried anyway. They couldn't kill her.

"Lolli… Lolli, I can't breathe," L gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Lolli laughed, picking herself up and lending out her hand. L grabbed it and pulled himself up. Lolli hugged him excitedly, wheeling the head of her left foot back and forth. The task force starred at the two in disbelief. They looked so similar as they stood next to each other.

"Did you like your birthday gift, or your thanksgiving gift, or one of your Christmas presents?" Lolli asked happily.

"Are you going to explain the riddles now?" L asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nope," Lolli responded.

"Then no," L answered.

"Meany," Lolli huffed, "Are we going to share a birthday cake. Since we weren't together on our birthday?"

"I already ate my birthday cake and I didn't have to share."

Lolli huffed.

"Who is this?" Matsuda asked, motioning to her with his gun. L and Lolli suddenly realized that they were surrounded by men with guns trained on them.

My sister… my little sister," L said with a slight smirk.

"5 minutes. It was only 5 MINUTES."

"You twins?" Aizawa guessed.

"Game, set, match Mr. Chia Pet," Lolli shouted.

"So then," L started, getting everyone's attention, "I'm guessing then that you are…"

"Rebecca Alban…FBI," she reported seriously with a salute.

"It appears that we will be headed back toward Japan tomorrow after all."

"What, why?" Lolli and Matsuda exclaimed, disappointed.

* * *

**By the way, thanks for all the baby name ideas. **


	19. Unhappy Reflections

**Disclaimer: This chapter is a bit of a bundle of depression but I needed it for backstory. I'm typing the next chapter right now. Because I hate leaving people on a depressing note. It makes me sad. But I didn't want to try and make it all happy at the last second because it'd kind of ruin it. **

* * *

L and Lolli sat together in their usual outfits, in their usual sitting positions, in front of their mother's grave. It was the reason Lolli had tricked L into coming to Vegas in the first place. They had made a vow at her funeral at the age of 3, that any time either was within twenty miles of Los Vegas they both had to gather at her grave and, whether Lolli was kidnapped or not, the vow still held ground.

Lolli traced the letters of the name "Elizabeth Lawliet". L kept his thumb to lip. They barely spoke when at the cemetery. It was customary.

"Hi guys," Elizabeth, shouted happily opening the hotel door, her hair, and make-up mangled from a long night.

"Mommy," they yelled in unison, Lolli running to give her a hug, L walking close enough to allow his mother to ruffle his hair affectionately. He loved when she did that, she always told him it looked better messy than it did combed and neat.

She sat on the bed and pulled something from her purse, an enormous lollipop, and a stick of cake. It was a special kind from a nearby bakery that L adored. It was the only place he knew of that sold it and was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Nothing could ever, nor would ever compare. The children excitedly inhaled their treats when they heard a thundering boom from down the hallway. All three Lawliet's were alert to the sound; gunshots. Before any of them could react, a man with a smoldering gun thundered into the room, screaming incoherently. He grabbed their mother around the neck and threw her off the edge of the bed to the floor. Two more men followed the first, their guns trained on the children.

"I want the money you fucking skank," the man who had arrived first yelled, holding her by the neck against the wall. Neither L nor Lolli were exactly sure what to do at this point. They couldn't logically help. Whatever they did, their mother was going to be injured at the very least and any intervention they initiated could make things worse.

L sat in the desk chair by the small desk near the window. His feet just barely touching the carpeted floor. Lolli was forced to sit in the bathroom, the door barricaded from the outside. L watched, horrified as his mother was murdered, body cut by the three men's knives, and thrown only a foot from L's feet. L sat there in shock. Unable to move unable his feet away. The pounds of his twin sister on the bathroom door as the men left from the room went unheard. A mere five hundred dollars in the men's meaty fists. He could only begin to think as he felt the blood from his mother seep into his shoes and socks. Disgusted, he peeled them off hastily and threw them across the room away from him. He pulled he knees to his chest, not wanting his feet to come in contact with the carpet. He sat there for several minutes like that, his thumb going to his mouth as he began to suck it, something he hadn't done for months. It was the last movement he had made for minutes, hours, days.

Three days later, her pimp had gone to her hotel looking for her. He was actually rather caring for a "pimp". Finding their mother dead, he called the police and told them everything he knew about them, including the mother's true name. The police had taken the children from the scene, both scared, but L far worse than his sister.

The cop car hadn't even pulled out of the driveway, as their grandmother had outright rejected them. Not only were they children out of wedlock, but they were the children of a john. In her opinion they should have been aborted at the time. The children sat on the floor in the entryway of the house when the two spotted a man enter the home. He was there to show the Grandmother a very important device he had invented in hopes to be manufactured; something she had done multiple times in the past.

He eyed the children curiously. The boy had black hair, a mop on his head, the pieces skewed about. His clothes a simple long sleeve white t-shirt and pair of faded blue jeans, at least two sizes too big (they were surplus clothes from the police station; his clothes had blood on them). The girl seemed to be wearing her own clothes, her black hair separated into two pigtails near her face, although the hair seemed to coming out a bit. Her black and white tights were twisted and her shirt was incredibly wrinkled. From what the man could see, these children had been through quite an ordeal.

"Hello," the man stated kindly. The two looked up at him, their coal eyes unblinking. He continued, "My name is Quillsh." The two continued to stare at him confused.

"Ahhh, Mr. Wammy. It was wonderful of you to come," the grandmother's voice boomed throughout the house as she descended the enormous Victorian steps. The two children shuddered at the woman's voice. Something that Mr. Wammy had not failed to notice. The Grandmother noticed that he was still leaning into them from their previous one-sided conversation, "Don't bother with the trash. I'm just waiting for someone from one of the nearby orphanages to pick them up."

Mr. Wammy frowned at the way she was talking of them. He found nothing trash like about them, he actually found them quite endearing. With his intense concentration on inventing he hadn't had time to marry or even think about children. "Did they run from away from the orphanage," he asked concerned. If the orphanage was so bad, he was sure he could find another one more suitable for them.

"No," she stated, shooing a hand at them, "They belong to my daughter. She was a disgusting hooker and was murdered in some sort of drug ring charade. Now the police pawned these filthy vermin on me. But I will legally change their names and have them sent away, so they can no longer be traced back to me in any way. I want nothing to do with trash." Her scowl suddenly changed to a smile, "But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about this new invention of yours."

"I do not wish to do business with you," Mr. Wammy stated calmly to the woman, whose face was changing to one of confusion.

"What… I…I don't understand," she stammered distraught.

"I would, however like to take the children," he stated turning his gaze to the two on his left, "If that is alright with them?"

L and Lolli looked at each other before looking back at the kind man and nodding their heads slightly. Mr. Wammy smiled before turning back to face the woman, waiting for her answer.

"Fine," she snarled angrily, "Take the little pieces of shit. But don't even think that I will ever buy another invention from you ever again."

"I wouldn't let you even if you begged me," he stated flatly, helping the children to their feet.

"You'll never work in this business again. I've got more influence that you could ever know," she screamed as the front doors closed in her face.

From that day forward, Mr. Wammy never sold another invention again. But he couldn't have been happier. He had the two most brilliant, inquisitive children in the world, which made him curious. Were there more children, orphans, who were brilliant in their own right? Held down by an orphanage without the funds to encourage them?

After asking both L and Z about his new idea, he built about thirty more bedrooms onto the existing house and slowly began finding the best and the brightest. The first was A, Allen Adrius; next was B or BB, Beyond Birthday; then came Mello, Mihael Keehl; Near, Nate River; and finally Matt, Mail Jeevas. They were the originals. Of course more came as time had gone on, but those were the ones that Lolli had really connected with. L was cautious to connect with anyone other than Lolli. He preferred solidarity, although he had slowly come to trust BB.

The two awoke from their reflection to hear crackling snow coming from behind them. Turning around they spotted Beyond making his way toward them, his eyes downcast. He knew about the vow and the thought behind it all. He knew how they felt in some way, even if he did have to suppress the urge and pull out a knife and stab L in the chest.

"It's late," he whispered, just loud enough for them to hear. He had a black parka pulled around him, his breath visible. Lolli looked out over the horizon, it was dark out and they had arrived at around 10 a.m.; she also noticed that her fingers, nose, and toes were numb. Standing up and shaking the snow out of her hair, L, Beyond, and Lolli walked back toward the car Beyond had come in to take the three back to the hotel, all the while in a complete comfortable silence.


	20. The Revenge of Misa

**We are nearing the end of the story there will be two more chapters after this. I finished writing it but I'm going to put it up evey other day so it'll be updated May 15th and 17th. Enjoy**

* * *

"Light," Misa screamed, excited as she ran into his arms through the open doorway of his house.

"Ma…Misa," Light exclaimed, confused. Not only were the rest of the task force expected back within twenty-four hours, he had been watched and followed for "his protection" during their time gone, but Zoey had killed Misa. Light had watched Zoey write Misa's name in the Death Note.

"Misa missed you," Misa exclaimed, still hugging him tightly, "Misa was sent away by some lady named Lolli who was trying to protect her from L. But being away from Light-kun is worse than death." Misa seemed to forget that Lolli was trying to protect her from Light, not L.

"Misa? Do you know that girl's full name?" he asked excitedly. Killing L's twin was perfect.

"Not really but Misa made the eye deal again so all Misa needs to do is see her," Misa explained to Light.

"What do you mean you made the eye deal again?" Light asked a bit confused.

"Well that Lolli girl had Misa give up Misa's Death Note so Misa lost the Shinigami eyes but Rem came and found Misa and gave Misa back Misa's Death Note. So Misa made the deal again. Rem didn't want too but she finally gave in. Why is that Lolli girl so important?"

"That Lolli girl is L's twin sister. I…we… need to get rid of her if we want to get rid of L."

Light heard a slight knock at the door and went to open it, leaving Misa hidden by the open door. "Hi," Lolli waved sheepishly, having not yet seen Misa. She had just gotten back from Vegas and knew she needed to get in touch with Light before L even left America.

Lolli spotted Ryuk standing behind Light shaking his head vigorously back and forth. Not sure as to why, Lolli ignored it and walked to Light, giving him a romantic hug and kiss. She knew that both were needed for the charade.

"Who is this?" she heard behind her in an incredibly shrill voice. Lolli released Light, something they both secretly wanted, and turned to face the single most terrible hitch in her plan she had ever seen.

"Who is this?" Lolli countered, hoping that Misa didn't remember her. Misa was pretty stupid.

"This is my ex-girlfriend Misa Amane," Light told her. Misa really was of no use to him anymore, L was already 100% certain that Misa was the second Kira and having her around would not help him in any way.

Lolli could almost see the steam coming from Misa's eyes at the term ex, "Misa; this is my girlfriend… Zoey Pop."

"Not she's not," Misa stated flatly.

"Yes I am. My name is Zoey Popoluski but I go by Zoey Pop here in Japan."

"No, Misa means you're not Light's girlfriend," Misa screamed, "Misa is Light's girlfriend."

"No you're not you psychotic 3rd person speaking psycho," Lolli yelled back. She hated having to defend her relationship with Light but clearly Misa had forgotten her or she'd already be dead. Plus, Lolli's pregnancy symptoms weren't helping. She was incredibly irritable.

"Arggggg," Misa bellowed angrily.

"I think I should go," Lolli whimpered as tears came to her eyes.

"Alright," Light stated sympathetically. He may not have actually loved her but he could still feel bad.

"I love you," she told him loud enough for Misa to hear before kissing him goodbye and pulling the door shut behind her. With the door officially closed, Light turned back to Misa angrily,

"What is wrong with you?"

"That bitch was Lolli," Misa growled, "Her name was Lolli, Misa saw it. Misa means her real name is longer than that but Misa saw it. She's Lolli. You're dating L's twin."

As much as Light had already suspected it, it sill came as a complete shock.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Lolli screamed angrily as she stomped her wet boots into the hotel room and threw her coat onto one of the couches.

"What's going on?" Mello asked; a candy bar between his lips the entire time.

"Stupid Misa… have to rearrange plans… don't wanna work around obnoxious blondes," she stopped her thought process and turned to Mello, "No offense."

"None taken," he responded before actually thinking about what she had said, "Hey wait a minute." Lolli didn't hear him; she was too busy rethinking her plan. She barely even noticed Rinchu.

"Rinchu what's going on?" Lolli asked once she spotted him.

"Well, it appears that Rem has gone rogue," Rinchu responded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Rem has disobeyed me by disobeying you, therefore I will be turning her to dust."

"Wait, don't."

"I have to; otherwise there is no reason for the other Shinigami to bother respecting me."

"No, I mean you can still get rid of her because it annoys me that she screwed with my plans. But I can use her in the impending plan that I've created so don't turn her to dust. I'll tell you when you can."

"Sounds amusing to me. I will wait."

"Thanks… now let's get this plan underway."

* * *

"Hello Light," L stated calmly facing away from the door Light had just entered through.

"Hi L," Light replied, making his way to the L's chair, "Why is it that you called me here?"

"Well it seems that the politician we have been suspecting to be the third Kira is now dead. He was murdered two nights ago, while I was still in America. That was the reason we came back. It is clear that Kira is still here in Japan." That may not have been the real reason but it sounded good and it made sense.

"I see," Light replied, "Um well… I know this is a bit off topic and everything but I was wondering if I could bring my girlfriend here tomorrow."

"That would be a terrible idea. It is bad enough that so many have already seen me and know me as L."

"Yes, I do understand but after my last girlfriend being the second Kira and all I just wanted you meet her and make sure that she's not Kira."

"Are you afraid that you attract serial killers?" L asked amused.

"No… I mean I hope not."

"I see no reason why I cannot meet her. You may bring her by," L responded, "Is that all?"

"Yes," Light responded content.

"Then please get back to work and try to figure out who this fourth Kira is." L already knew Light wouldn't figure out who the fourth Kira was, but it was amusing to watch him try and he didn't want to make it look like he didn't want her found.

* * *

Lolli had already reconfigured the plan when she heard her cell phone ring,

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Light. I was hoping that you could come with me to meet L tomorrow. I'll want his name. We need to end this. Then… we can be together."

"Of course. I come by your house in the morning about 8."

"See you then."

Lolli hung up the phone and smiled to the fellow Wammy children around her, "I believe the King has been cornered on the board but the player still thinks the pawn can still resurrect the Queen."

* * *

**Preview: "35…36…37…38…39…"Light recited, staring down at his watch. Lolli smiled, the shit was about to hit the fan.**


	21. The Shit Hits the Fan

Lolli stood, Light's arm wrapped around her midsection, her pulled tightly to him.

L stood, slightly slouched, his mouth agape, his thumb barely able to stay in place. _This… it…it couldn't be… my sister… my twin sister with Light…with Kira. She was smart_. L tried to contain himself and at least appear to not have an opinion on the matter. The rest of the task force seemed to be having a similar problem. Aizawa actually had to clamp a hand over Matsuda who looked close to bubbling over in excitement.

"Hi," Lolli told him, sticking her hand out to him, "My name is Zoey. Zoey Pop." L was reluctant to shake it. What was wrong with his sister? _Why was she letting Light touch her? She never let anyone touch her._ She shook her hand in the air impatiently, "Your being rude."

"Sorry," he responded, shaking her hand, "My name is Ryuzaki."

"Nice to meet you," she stated very slowly.

"Don't act surprised. Remain calm and collected," L heard from a mysteriously deep voice. He began looking around slowly as to not draw attention to himself. He looked above Lolli's head to find a creature, a frightening creature, "My name is Rinchu… Lolli can hear everything I am saying but Light cannot see or hear me."

"Are you in charge here?" Lolli asked, trying to fill the silence in the room while Rinchu continued to talk to L. L couldn't hear a word Lolli said to him.

"Nod your head if you understand what you hear," Rinchu directed. L nodded, but to everyone in the room it appeared as if he simply nodded his head to answer Lolli's question. "Now whatever you do," Rinchu directed again, "Do not stop Lolli or Light from anything they are about to do. Do not let the task force stop either one of them until I give you the signal.

L didn't know if he should listen to anything that monster had to say, but for some reason he did. He nodded again, answering another unimportant question of Lolli's.

"So…," Light started, deciding that Zoey/Lolli's unimportant questions really meant nothing to him, "It's time Zoey… give me L's real name."

"Are you sure?" Lolli asked innocently, almost like a little lost puppy.

Light nodded. The task force began to panic, they understood what was being said… that girl may have been L's sister but if she gave out L's name and Light was Kira, then L would die. Matsuda began to draw his gun but L stopped him.

"Don't," L stated to the task force, stopping them in their tracks.

Light smirked, _L doesn't think that his sister would actually have him killed but little does he know. Besides I already know Lolli's real full name so if she gives me a fake last name for L I'll know it. And if all else fails Misa is streaming this live onto her computer from a camera hidden on my shirt so if Lolli can't do it I'll get it from Misa through my earpiece. She told me she could still see his name even if it isn't in person._

_Lolli must have some kind of plan, _L thought, _She wouldn't give Light my real name. Especially if he's Kira which I am sure of, and that Rinchu thing told me to trust him so I will. I hope trusting him gets me and Lolli out of this alive._

"I love you Zoey," Light lied, "and in order for us to be together in a perfect world, we need to be rid of L."

"I trust you," Lolli replied. The task force wanted badly to do something. They knew something bad was going to happen. L knew that Light had just essentially confessed to being Kira. Although he felt a little bad for Chief Yagami. "L's real name is L Lawliet. Wow what a stupid name. Who names their kid L?"

She knew she had to say that to make it more believable. Who would believe a first name to be L, the code name he uses. It seemed farfetched but calling his name stupid hurt her more than anything. She remembered when her mother told her the story of L's name. How the doctors had told her she was pregnant with twin girls. She already had the names picked out, Lolli and Lycee but when she had complications and had an emergency C section she was a bit drugged up when the doctors had said, "It's a boy." 5 minutes later, "It's a girl." Upon holding both her children, she realized that she did indeed have a girl and a boy. She decided that she wanted the girl to be named Lolli but wasn't as sure about the boy's name. She hadn't even thought of any. She began to try to think of one. She knew she wanted it to start with an L, "L…L…L…" As she tried to come up with one, she passed out from the medication.

She woke up three days later. With nothing else to go by the nurses had to put the boy's name as L on the birth certificate temporarily. They told her that she'd be able to change it when she was discharged from the hospital but as they let her hold her baby… her son, she realized that she didn't want to change his name. He'd been going by that for three days; he could go by that for longer.

L stood in awe at the thought that Lolli, his sister, had just given Light his real name. Light pulled the Death Note out from under his shirt and opened it to the first clear page, scrawling L's name across it as large as he could, just below he scrawled down the name Misa had given him the night before… "Lollialetta Lawliet."

"What?" Lolli breathed, cautiously. How did he know her name? How could he figure it out?

"You really didn't think I'd let you live. Did you?" he asked with a smirk.

She fell to the ground hugging herself. It was good for the show she was putting on but she really did feel sick. It was too early in the morning for this. She still had morning sickness occasionally. She threw up everything from the night before in front on her as she fell to her knees from where she was standing.

L wanted to go to her, make sure she was all right. Well besides the fact that she was dying and the man who said he loved her just told her he was going to kill her.

Between heaves she looked up at Light, remembering that it was his fault that she was throwing up to begin with, it was his fault that she was getting fatter, "I thought you loved me?"

"No," he said simply as if asked if he wanted fries with his burger, "I never loved you." Lolli stood up and wiped her face on her sleeve and the tears from throwing up with her other hand.

"35…36…37…38…39…"Light recited, staring down at his watch. Lolli smiled, the shit was about to hit the fan, "Wait, how are you still alive?" Light began to grow frantic. Had the notebook been switched? No, he had already used it earlier that morning. And even if Lolli had lied about L's name he had gotten Lolli's real name from Misa and Misa wouldn't lie. Something was wrong.

The task force stood about jumbled. What were they supposed to do? Was this a joke set up by Light and L to test the task force? No one was quite sure.

L's eyes were wide with wonder. Was the time limit 40 seconds? He killed using that strange black notebook, Shinigami were involved. Lolli's riddles were beginning to make sense, as they always did after he solved the case.

Lolli's smile grew wider as she walked toward Light and pulled out a similar notebook from under her shirt. "Death Notes sure are cool aren't they Light," Lolli asked, walking around him in a circle. She opened to the first page, "You can write anyone's name in the Death Note and as long as you know their face… you can kill them. How convenient. But if you have Shinigami eyes then you don't even need a name because all you have to do is look at them and you can kill them by seeing their name above their head. But what you don't know is I went one step farther. You see, I know that King of the Shinigami." Light's eyes grew wide, _the king of the Shinigami. What did that mean?_ "Do you know what that means? That means that I made a deal, and the bulk of it isn't important but what pertains to you is that you cannot kill me… or L… ever."

Light's eyes grew wider. Lolli honestly didn't know they could get that wide. Light seemed to be in shock. He couldn't even move or think. How had he lost? Lolli took the opportunity to snatch his Death Note from his grasp and carefully unhinged his watch. He didn't fight back. She then handed it to L, allowing him to see Ryuk, who simply smiled and waved.

Lolli waved to the task force, getting their attention, "You can arrest him now." The task force went into action, Mogi actually being the one to put the handcuffs on Light's hands. Neither the Chief nor L had moved from their spots but L seemed to get control over himself faster than Chief Yagami did.

"Light," L stated simply, walking up to the man he had known to being Kira all along but just lacked the proof, "I will make it my goal, to see you executed."

Lolli smiled at her brother's words and walked up to him as he was dragged away by Mogi, "You do not have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law, you do not have the right to an attorney so it doesn't matter if you can afford one. I don't care if you understand your rights.

"Lolli," L inquired as he pulled her back from following Light and Mogi out the door, "I know how much you hate vomiting. You would never do it for theatrical effect. Is there something you need to tell me about your hospital visit?"

"L," Lolli smiled before moving away from his hand, "That is one mystery I won't help you solve."

* * *

**All that's left is the Epilogue..... :(**


	22. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

**10 years later**

L and Lolli stood in the back of the tiny room, the cold concrete of the walls against their backs. The L successors stood against the far wall beside them. Matt and Mello to L's right, Hynder and Izzy between their uncle and their mother, Lolli on the other side, and Near and Beyond to her left. Lolli held the hand of Hynder, while L held Izzy's. Hynder's black hair hung in his face. Many thought of him as a mini L, the only difference being his brown eyes. His birth name had been Lynson but he went by Hynder, Haru, or H most of the time.

Izzy looked much more like her biological father. She had been named Lycee the name her Uncle would have had if he had born a girl. She had light brown hair but grey eyes. She barely showed emotion, unlike her brother, but her eyes grew wider than they had ever been as the curtain behind the bullet proof glass window opened, revealing a man around 30 years old, strapped to a chair with needles in his arms. Hynder looked up as his mother squeezed his hand nervously.

"Mumunka," Near whispered, with concern, "Are you alright." She smiled at him. He was much older now. He was completely an adult and he still called her Mumunka. It made her happy to hear that again. He had been off solving cases from most of the past year but had promised to stand by her side at Light's execution.

"I'm fine. Thank you Near."

Hynder and Izzy leaned forward past their uncle's blue jean clad legs and began to give each other knowing glances. They wanted to ask their Shinigami guardian, Armonia Justin Beyondormason about the significance of this particular man but knew better than to appear talking to themselves in the middle of crowded room full of news networks.

The twins stood silent as they made eye contact with the man, who honestly seemed a bit criminally insane. Whatever humanity he had, was gone throughout his prison sentence.

"We will now allow him to say his final words," one of the guards informed the public in the room.

"Hello," Light began, his voice deeper than before, "I am Kira. I was… at one point your savior, but as we know many saviors are forsaken and killed. But let me tell you. I will be back. Maybe I will make a deal with the King of the Shinigami. Maybe I will become a Shinigami myself but when I do come back I guarantee you that all who have forsaken me will endure my wrath until the end of time.

"What does he know of Shinigami?" Izzy asked Armonia quietly.

"He knows Ryuk personally," Armonia responded. Izzy and Hynder's eyes grew wide in surprise. They weren't expecting that.

Lolli stood watching Light speak of revenge. Hopefully with this telecast people would understand that he wasn't really their savior. She watched as he finished his threat and the first vile filled with the deadly fluid pumped into him and the curtains began to close. The entire execution couldn't be viewed, which was probably best. Her children were probably the strongest she knew of but they were still only ten.

* * *

Light finished the threat he had planned to the people in the room on the other side of the glass. He couldn't help but stare at the two small children holding Lolli and L's hands but he couldn't quite figure out who's they were. They was a chance that they went to either one of them. Light wanted revenge but he knew it wasn't going to happen. The Shinigami King clearly favored the Lawliet clan or whatever they were called.

Light felt the first vile of fluid enter his body and began to feel sleepy. He didn't know that was how it would feel. He watched the curtains close as his eyelids began to do the same thing. He finally gave in and fell asleep for the last time.

Light felt himself jarred awake and looked around to find himself in a hospital bed in some sort of warehouse.

"God," he heard someone state excitedly, "I am glad you are finally awake."

"Who are you?" Light asked still not realizing that he was just executed and now alive.

"My name is Mikami but that isn't important right now. Many of the prison guards believe you to be a god and we have gotten you freed. The public believes you to be dead so now you may do anything you wish. We believe in you and want to help you kill L."

"So you're telling me that the world thinks I'm dead and I can do anything I want."

"Yes."

"I believe it is now time to get revenge," Light stated smiling, "And since it is impossible to kill L and Lolli, I think I'll go after the Jr's. I don't know whose they are but I think they will be fun to kill."

* * *

**Next book:**

**Lolli and Lawliet: The Wrath of Light**

**A/N: Can't guarantee when it'll be started… I went to a wedding yesterday for two people on my dad's fire department and when I was leaving, wheeling really fast on my heely's (because everyone needs to own a pair of heely's and no I did not in any way base Lolli off myself other than having heely's and hating hospitals). Anyway when I was wheeling down a hill in the parking lot I hit a rock and fell. Both my hands catching me. I have both of my wrists in splints now and can't move them without pain. Mom thinks I broke them but I doubt it so I didn't go to the doctor. It is really hard to write this message. The worst part was having the entire fire dept. and first responders see you fall on your face. They even called to see I needed help. I was throughly embarassed. I hope I can type with more than just my two index fingers soon.**

**Thank you to everyone who had Read, _Reviewed_, Story Alerted, and Favorited***

_keyblademasteroflove  
_xoBriBri3xo  
_Mudheart__Gamer2008  
_xx Rachael  
Peter Rabid  
Song of the Cursed Child  
pinkfire101  
_Dipped in Pocky  
_Shadow Mistress-of-Death  
DanielleTaylorCullen  
_TheNon-UnderstandableGirl  
__8yume  
__kind-of-heart  
__Dani Dragon  
_Mistytail  
_Enma-Ai-666  
_whenDAEbreaks  
Samara Star  
_Shibo26  
__Leo's Katanas  
_zeroblade63  
_Aeleita  
_baofu  
Madeline Cullen  
Fool's Ivory Wings  
_Feis Elf_

_*I had these organized in a table I created through HTML, let's just say this HTML editor does not like table tags in its HTML_


End file.
